Were Tribe
by Snow the Werefox
Summary: AU-Imagine a tribe of were animals that live in the Mystic Ruins Forest. Join one Miles "Tails" Prower as he joins this tribe and learns what it's like to live on the wild side of life. Secrets run rampant, old enemies come back, Tails won't face these challenges alone. He has help but will it be enough? SonicX/SatAM. Rated T for now. Rewrite version. Full summary/pairings inside.
1. Sojurn of the Tribe

**Were Tribe**

**A Word From The Author**

**Well I said that the story may change and I decided to have a prolog chapter. Before I start though there is one thing that I do need to do. Disclaimer Time: I don't own Tails, Fiona, Blaze or any other Sonic the Hedgehog character mentioned herein. The belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and DiC respectively. I so own Nova 'Snow' Hunter and Mara 'Rain' Wolfe, which are my OC's. I don't own Doug Percy Doberman, he belongs to my friend Brandon the Lynx. I also don't own the story cover. That is the property of Lord Kiyo from Deviant Art and is used with his permission. I own the story plot and the universe it takes place in. With that said, read, review and above all: ENJOY**

**Summary**

Imagine a tribe of were animals that live in the Mystic Ruins Forest. Join one Miles "Tails" Prower as he joins this tribe and learns what it's like to live on the wild side of life. Secrets run rampant, old enemies come back, Tails won't face these challenges alone. He has help but will it be enough? Author Universe with elements of Sonic X and Sonic SatAM. This story will be rated T for language, violence and character death. Rating may go up if I deem it necessary.

Pairings:

Tails x Fiona

Blaze x OC

OC x OC

Sonic x Sally

Shadow x Amy

Knuckles x Rouge

Chris (Has been turned into a mobian fox in this story) x Cream

Silver x Wave

Storm x Female Jet

**Chapter 1: Sojourn of the Tribe (Snow, Fiona and Blaze's Journey)**

It was a cool fall night. A white four-tailed fox stared up at the sky with his ice blue eyes looking upward from his perch in the tallest tree in the central part Westopolis Woods. He stared at the sky for some time before he spoke to the violet she-cat and red she-fox that joined him.

"Fiona and Blaze," he said his voice betraying the fact that he was only eight, "I take it by the two of you being here that your things are packed and we are ready to move when Chief Aero gives the signal for us to move. We are the next to go." The young Todd looked from the sky to his friends and companions, his eyes full of sorrow as he waited for them to reply.

The violet she-cat and red vixen looked at each other. They both felt the same as the Todd. Westopolis woods had been the tribes home for years and now they were being chased from it. Life isn't fair. "Everything is read to go.," the violet cat replied, "Fiona and I have brought all our things to the base of the tree we are in."

"Snow," the red vixen, Fiona replied as she looked questioningly at the snowy fox, "Who will be the leader of our little group. I don't think, as all of us are apprentice hunters, that they told any of us the place our scouting party found that would be suitable." The snowy Todd smiled and replied, "I have, just today undergone and succeeded at the hunter trials. I'm an apprentice hunter no longer."

Blazed smiled widely, "Congratulations Snow! I am happy that you are a full hunter now. This means you will be leading us to our new home?" Snow nodded and Fiona looked uneasy. "What's the matter Fi," the Todd asked.

"Well," the vixen replied hesitantly, "I have had bad experiences in the past with having to rely on a boy for anything."

Blaze shook her head, "Snow isn't like other boys. He's been our little group's leader since he joined us and we all became friends six months ago. He hasn't steered us wrong or lead us astray yet. Remember who he is, Nova Hunter, gifted mechanic and member of the Sonic Heroes."

Fiona interrupted her right there, "Exactly. It's because of who he is I'm worried. What if he's too much like Sonic. He's a close friend of his and some of Sonics carelessness could've rubbed off on our snowy friend."

"You just said it right there Fi," Blaze growled, her body alight due to her passion, "He's our snowy friend! He is the best and most reliable friend we have ever had! Plus if anything the most influential person in his upbringing was Princess Acorn and Bunnie. He even still refers to Bunnie as his Aunt!"

Snow glared at both of them at that point. "Enough," he shouted, pyrokinetic abilities flaring in his anger, "My past isn't important in the present."

"Yer, right on that point suga-fox," a familiar southern voice said at this point as a female rabbit walked up to them. "I sho hope ya'll ain't thinking that this here suga-fox is anything like ol' suga-hog. He is his own fox. Sally-girl and me raised him and suga-Tails to think fer themselves and be themselves, neither of them are Sonic. Snow is one of the most honest and good natured foxes I've ever met. Ya'll do well to remember this." The southern rabbit then stood there and waited to see if the vixen or she-cat was going to say anything else. Snow ran up to the rabbit with a wide smile on his face.

"Thanks Aunt Bunnie," the young Todd cried as he hugged his adopted Aunt.

"No problem suga," the southern Belle replied as she returned his hug, "Oh, I was sent by Chief Aero to ask ya'll to come up an see him then for ya'll to be on ya'lls way." Snow nodded and they went with Bunnie to see Chief Aero.

They approached the central Clearing and a voice rang out to them, "Ah, the tribes young hunter's are here!" Snow, Blaze, Fiona and Bunnie bowed upon reaching the green Todd and amber she-hog standing in the center of the clearing.

"Chief Aero, Chieftess Pyra," Snow responded as the two tribal leaders returned their bow, "We are honored by your summons."

"Indeed," Pyra replied, "then again it is unusual for us to have such talented hunters and apprentice hunters at such a tender age."

The trio beamed with pride at the compliment. "That is why we have pushed forward Snow's trials and granted him leadership of your little group," Aero said while the amber she hog nodded in agreement.

"I am deeply honored Aero and Pyra," Snow replied, "but I'm positive that this is not the reason for your summons just before we depart."

Aero smiled and said, "Oh, I'm positive you'll have no problem with this simple request." He then turned his attention to the Southern rabbit, "Bunnie the Wererabbit. Are you ready to go?" The Southern Belle nodded in return and the green Todd continued, "Then I turn you over to our youngest hunter's capable hands." Snow looked from Bunnie to Aero with a mixture of surprise and happiness etched on his face.

"I will see to it that no harm comes to our tribes healer Chief Aero and Chieftess Pyra," Snow replied, "You have my word as a hunter." The tribes leaders nodded and motioned that they were free to leave. The snowy Todd turned his ice blue eyes on his friends and adopted Aunt the lead them out of the clearing.

Aero watched as they disappeared from view them turned to his hedgehog counterpart with a serious face, "Is it right for us to do this? They are young and will probably still be quite young at the time that he returns."

Pyra shook her head and replied, "Those that aren't tribe born are our only hope when he returns. All we can do is get them as ready for the task ahead as we can and pray they will succeed."

Snow lead the group to the edge of the woods and looked around. After a bit he motioned for the other three to follow him as he led them quickly and quietly along the edge of Westopolis until they reached the edge facing the direction of Station Square. "From here we head south to Station Square," Snow told the others, "We will pass thru Station Square and into the Mystic Ruins. All of Team Sonic live in this area now and we need to be as careful as possible. I know they are my friends and all but I'm not ready to face them all yet. I wish to keep the amount of people who see me that will recognize me to a minimum. As we also don't want to expose the tribe to anyone between here and our destination we will need to appear as normal mobian. No changing into our Wereforms and our bows need to be hidden. Is there any questions?" Nobody had any so Snow handed out clothing and ushered them off to a concealed area for them to change and remove their paints.

While the girls were off changing the white Todd removed his loincloth made of two strips of cloth and a rope, his necklace of non-mobian bear teeth, his quiver and bow and his arm and ankle bands. After putting them away he then pulled out the black fingerless gloves, air shoes and gun holster and belt his friend and adoptive brother Shadow had given to him for his eighth birthday. Snow shouldered his pack and walked to the stream that ran by the edge of the woods and washed all of his tribal markings off. After shaking himself dry he put on his gloves, shoes and gun belt. He then put his pack down and took out the silver Barrett pistol Amy had bought for him as a birthday present, inserted a clip in it and chambered a round. He also pulled out a custom pair of shades he made that doubled as a HUD. He looked down at the stream once he had finished and smiled to himself, 'You can change the fox but the look sticks,' he thought whimsically. The girls returned while he was silently musing to himself and were surprised by the transformation that had come over the fox in front of them. Gone was Snow the Werefox, youngest hunter of the Were Tribe. Before them stood Nova Hunter, adopted younger brother of Shadow the Hedgehog, mechanical prodigy and skilled extreme gear racer. He pulled on the black leather jacket that was given to him by Knuckles and smirked as he turned to look at the three of them.

Fiona wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top that stopped at her midriff. To complete her look was a canary yellow hair ribbon and a pair of black combat boots. She wore her old Desert Eagle in it's holster on her belt and a pair of black, fingerless gloves. Blaze wore a pair of short blue jean shorts and a violet tank top that stopped at her midriff. She had put her hair in a ponytail and wore a pair of white converse sneakers. To complete the look she had a Barrett in a holster on her belt. The three of them were hunters and even if they weren't carrying their bows in plain sight there was no reason that they had to be unarmed. Bunnie wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and a blue tank top. To finish her look she wore a pair of cowgirl boots and a cowboy hat. Snow smiled and nodded as he noticed that they had all removed their tribal paints without him mentioning it. "There are two more things I need to mention. From here until we get to the edge of the forest we are heading to you aren't to call me Snow the Werefox. Among the populaces, again to keep the tribe secret, I am either Nova Hunter or Snow. You are to also refrain from referring to yourselves as Blaze the Werecat, Fiona the Werefox and Bunnie the Wererabbit. Refer to yourselves as Blaze the Cat, Fiona Fox and Bunnie Rabbot instead," Nova looked at each of them in turn and then continued, "I know we cast off these names when the tribe accepted us but the fact that we weren't born to the tribe but joined gives us a bit of leeway in hiding ourselves. We were made a group for the reason we weren't born were's but were made were's. It works to our advantage because we know how to blend in with non-tribe people. Finally I have a fast mode of transportation for all of you. I gathered what I needed and built these myself in secret. I have gear boards for all of you. They respond only to your voices."

He pulled out a case and handed in to Fiona, "Your board is named Red Tail." He next looked at Blaze as he pulled out another case and handed it to her.

"Your board, Blaze is named Flame Rider. I think it suits you well Fire-kitten," the snowy Todd told her. He looked at Bunnie and said, "Yours is Southern Bell. As I said they are voice activated. You change them to board form like this." He then pulled out his own and said, "Snow Tail, Gear Change!" Upon saying this the case shifted and formed into it's board shape. Everyone followed his lead and they all mounted their boards and stepped on the accelerator's and headed off into the night."

As they neared Station Square Nova felt a tugging in his heart and got worried. The last time he felt like this his best friend/brother, Tails was down in the dumps. He looked at the others and without saying a word to them shouted out, "Crystal Control!" The others blinked in surprise as the snowy fox disappeared in an ice blue flash of light.

The trio of girls continued on until they reached Station Square Park and Blaze said, "Let's find somewhere concealed to rest for the night and wait for Nova to return. I am sure he had a good reason for vanishing like he did."

"I didn't even know suga-fox could use Chaos Control," Bunnie replied, "But I agree with Blaze-gal." Fiona nodded in agreement and thought to herself, 'Well, I knew this was gonna happen.' The three of them went to a dense cluster of trees, converted their boards back and made a small camp for themselves for the night.

**End Note**

**Well, there is the new first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Before I wrap this up there are a few thank you's I wish to give out. First I want to thank the following people for beta reading this story for me: my friend and fellow StH write Brandon the Lynx and my brother and YGO writer TitanHyuuga. I also want to thank Supersaiyaninfinitygohan, kaceyxo, Mr. Halfwright and Dark Fox Tailz for their feedback and ideas. Finally I wish to thank Brandon the Lynx for lending me his OC Doug Doberman and Lord Kiyo from Deviant Art for allowing me to use his art as the Cover for my story. I appreciate all of you and hope you all enjoy my reworked story. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for Chapter 2: Life Bites!**


	2. Life Bites

**Before I get started with the chapter there are a few things I'd like to say, well, more like thank you's I need to get out. First I'd like to say thank you to Crawford15 for his enthusiastic review of Chapter 1. Second I'd like to thank 2400Shadow and Dark Fox Tailz for adding Were Tribe to their favorite stories. Finally I'd like to also extend a thank you to Dark Fox Tailz and Miles Depth for adding Were Tribe to their story alerts. With all that said now on to:**

**Chapter 2: Life Bites**

A lone yellow-orange fox sat on a bench in Station Square Park, watching the sunrise with tears in his eyes. He was obviously sad about something. The downtrodden fox was none other than Miles Tails Prower. He sat there lost in his own misery, tears streaming silently down his face. His sky blue eyes were puffy and you could tell he had spent most of the late fall night there, crying the whole time. Sonic was out for his morning run when he saw his distressed friend sitting on the bench as he passed through the center of the park. Sonic was also holding a female squirrel/chipmunk hybrid in his arms. He slowed to a stop as he approached Tails.

"What's wrong little bro," the blue blur asked his fox friend.

"Please tell us," the squirrel asked as Sonic set her down and she fixed her wind-blown hair.

"Big bro, Aunt Sally," the young fox replied as he seemed to snap out of a daze. "It's nothing, I was just thinking," he didn't get to finish before Sally cut him off.

"Tails, sweetie, you may be able to fool others, but Sonic and I have known you far to long to be fooled. You were thinking about Cosmo and Nova again weren't you?"

Tails sniffed as a fresh wave of tears slid down his face at the mention of the Seedrian girl he had fallen in love with and the snowy fox he was the closest of friends with. Nova and him had hit an instant friendship when they had met five years ago.

Sally instantly reached out and wrapped him in a hug, holding him as a mother would while he sobbed into her denim jacket. "It's okay sweetie," Sally said softly as she tried to calm the distraught fox, "I'm sure you'll find someone else to love. You're young, Tails, only eight. I'm sure someone else will eventually capture your heart." Tails stayed quiet as his mind drifted to one other girl, or vixen, to be more precise, that he had ever loved as much, or maybe more than Cosmo. 'Where are you now Fiona,' he wondered in his mind….

At that same moment, elsewhere in the park; Fiona, Blaze and Bunnie were waking up to watch the sunrise and search for their snowy comrade. "Blaze," the vixen said as she put the ribbon back in her hair, "Do you think we will find our friend today?"

The lilac cat thought while she puther own hair up with a white hair ribbon given to her by Nova, "Maybe. Who knows, Snow may not even be here, wherever here is."

"We're in the park in Station Square, Blaze-girl," Bunnie replied as she joined the other two, "Ahm sure we'll find that sugar-fox or he'll find us, it must be something really important for him to leave like that."

Fiona sighed, "I hope you're right Bunnie. I know I said something negative about him leading our little group but we all know him to be responsible. I know he wouldn't leave without reason."

"you guys are completely right," a voice they all knew well called from the tree above them, "I have a reason, but you'll find out later." They all looked up and moved as none other than Nova dropped from the tree holding a take-out bag in hand, "Good morning ladies. I brought breakfast and an apology for my sudden departure."

"I'd like more than an apology," Fiona shot back, hands on her hips, "I'd like to hear the reason for it. You're the only one who knows where we are going!"

Nova narrowed his eyes, set the bag in front of Blaze and growled, "All in due time fox-girl." Before anyone could say anything else he touched the pendant around his neck and said, "Crystal Control!" Once again in an ice blue flash, he was gone.

Blaze glared at Fiona for a few moments before saying, "Great job Fi! You pissed of the only person who can get us back to where we belong." Blaze sat down angrily and opened the bag Nova had left for them. There were three take-out trays, each with one of their names on it and a small bag with her name on a piece of paper that was tapped to it. 'Well, I guess curiosity always does get the cat,' Blaze mused to herself as she grabbed the small bag and her meal. She moved off a short distance and took the note and read it:

Blaze,

I have a feeling something is gonna happen to piss you (and probably me) off. I picked this for you in hopes it'd cheer you up.

Your Snowy Friend,

Nova

She opened the bag and gasped when she saw the fresh picked cat-nip. Blaze smiled, closed and put away the bag and note for later before eating her meal.

After they had finished Fiona got up and said, "I'm gonna try to find and apologize to Snow." The cat and rabbit nodded and she left to look for him.

Tails sat there, silently watching the sunrise, lost in thought. After some time he looked in front of himself and nearly jumped in surprise. Though it had been two years there was no mistaking the angelic vision in front of him. As he watched her move there was no doubt in his mind that the angelic red vixen was Fiona Fox. He continued to watch her make her way in his direction, jaw hanging slightly.

Fiona saw the yellow-orange fox-boy in the distance and started toward him. He seemed familiar, like someone she hadn't seen in a few years, back before she had been bitten by what she thought was a rabid fox and ran off to join the tribe.

When she got next to him she looked him over, eyes alight with curiosity. 'He's cute,' she thought as she said, "Mind if I sit here cutie?"

Tails blinked in surprise and looked her in the eyes, 'She's gotten even more attractive over the last two years," he thought. "Sure," he replied after a moment, "as long as you don't slap me."

"Huh," the vixen asked in confusion. Then it hit her like a slap in the face as she realized who the fox in front of her was, "Miles, is that you?" The fox nodded and motioned her to sit down.

Unseen to both of them, a snow white fox sat perched on a branch in the tree above them. 'It looks like they're getting along. I'm gonna go a bit farther away and let them talk. I'll catch up with Darin Canary later,' he thought to himself as he silently spun up his four tails and took off, headed for a grove of trees within eyesight but out of earshot.

While the two foxes were speaking a voice came from behind them , a voice that made Fiona turn and glare and Tails visibly seethe with suppressed fury. "I finally found you Fiona, and it looks like they cry-baby is here too. Must be my lucky day."

"Scourge," the red fox-girl said with as much venom as she could muster for the green hedgehog in front of them.

"What's this? Not happy to see me Fi," the hedgehog asked, feigning hurt.

"Not any happier than I am you piece of shit," the canary fox-boy replied, voice dripping with so much malice it made Scourge start and Fiona beam with pride, "I wish you'd just fucking die and plague everyone no longer!"

"I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully for that fox-boy," Scourge shot back, genuinely surprised by the change in the young fox's demeanor.

"Not if I kill you first, you whorehog," Fiona said as she moved in front of tails.

"Not without me," Tails declared as he snatched the Desert Eagle off of Fiona's hip and held it like he knew what he was doing. Fiona made no move to get it back or stop him as he moved up next to her. She took a fighting stance and smiled at Tails, remembering what Snow had once referred to him as, "Shall we do this together Darin Canary."

Tails smiled and thought, 'Only one person calls me that. If he knows and trusts her with something like that then she has changed,' while he replied, "Sure thing Rockin Red."

"Heh, as if either of you could hope to defeat me," Scourge said, a confident smirk on his face.

"We aren't the same foxes as we use to be vomit boy," the two foxes declared together, "you'll find we won't be that easy." Scourge hesitated, surprised by their confidence.

Suddenly an ice blue spear that resembled a Chaos Spear landed between the two groups. "Am I too late to join the party," a voice Tails hadn't heard in months called out.

"Swirlin Snow," Tails cried out happily as the white fox suddenly appeared between him and Fiona.

"Long time no see Darin Canary," Nova replied with a wide grin. "Now why don't you give Rockin Red back her hand cannon and try this one on for size," as he said this Snow pulled his Barrett off his hip and offered it to Tails, "It packs the same punch but unlike that one it won't try to take your arm off when fired."

Fiona took her Eagle back as Tails took the Barrett from Snow, pointing it at Scourge as she did so, "What'll you use Snow the Werefox. That was your only weapon." Fiona's eyes suddenly went wide as she realized what she had just let slip.

I'm always armed," He replied, ignoring what Fiona had just said, smiling the whole time. He noticed Tails looking at him questioningly, "I'll explain after we deal with vomit boy over there." The other two foxes nodded in agreement and smiled at him.

While the three foxes were talking, Scourge decided to gain an advantage and launched himself at Tails in a homing attack. Without hesitation Nova raised his hand and snapped his fingers as Scourge got next to the spear. The spear exploded, causing him to be blown back and uncurl.

"Did anyone ever tell you it's rude to interrupt when others are talking," the white fox asked as he turned ice blue eyes on the hedgehog. Snow shrugged then said, "I figured you'd pull something low like that. That's why I threw that Lance. Guess it's our turn now." The other two foxes raised their guns and fired as Nova brought his hand to his pendant and threw it out in front of him calling out, 'Crystal Lance,' as he did so. His pendant glowed as another ice blue lance appeared and impaled Scourge as the other's bullets connected. Scourge dropped to the ground, unmoving.

"I should've known," a familiar voice said from behind them, "the second I felt that explosion of Chaos Energy, that my adopted little bro was behind it."

The snowy fox smiled and turned around before launching himself at the ebony hedgehog in a hug. "Shadow," the fox cried happily as he wrapped his adopted hedgehog brother up in a hug.

If that didn't surprise everyone then what Shadow did next scared the hell out of them. Shadow genuinely smiled and hugged the fox back! A white bat walked up to them with a smile as a red, black and yellow robot walked up doing a robotic version of laughing.

"Looks like the final member of Team Dark is finally accounted for, eh Omega," the bat said.

"Affirmative Rouge," Omega as he placed his hand on the young fox's head. Nova laughed, detached himself from Shadow and clambered up the killer robot until he was perched on him piggyback style.

Suddenly Tails cried out and shot past everyone, spinning his namesakes as he shot skyward and homeward. Shadow shrugged and rolled his eyes as Snow looked at Fiona.

"I guess it's time I gave you that explanation," the fox said. Fiona nodded and sat on the grass, holstering her Desert Eagle as she did. She patted the grass next to her and Nova walked over and picked up his Barrett and holstered it then sat next to her.

"I'll make it as short and simple as possible," the snowy fox started, "I have a few different abilities I haven't told anyone about. The only ones who know are the Sonic Heroes, Aunt Sally, Vanilla Rabbit and Chris Thorndike. Aside from being a mechanical and extreme gear prodigy, I am also Aero, Glacial and Pyrokinetic. This means I can create, control and manipulate wind, ice and fire. Along with that I can use Chaos Control thanks to the pendant I always wear. It's been in my family for generations. The gem is an extremely rare Chaos Crystal. It has the same power as all seven Chaos Emeralds combined. This means I don't have to use the Chaos Emeralds to become Super and Hyper Nova. If I use it with a Sol Emerald, which I always have one of those on me, I can become Blazing Nova as well. I can't do it anytime i want though. i have to be pure of heart at the time i attempt to go Super, Hyper or Blazing. If i'm not pure of heart or if i am angry or any negative emotion of any sort instead of going Super, Hyper or Blazing, I'll lose complete control and take on my very destructive Dark form. As for my kinetic abilities, i have limits, if i use them three or four times in a row, it will tire me out. If i use them more than that, i'll pass out. My ability to use Chaos Control and Chaos Powers is similarly limited. I used my Chaos Abilities twice and i'm already needing to rest for a few. As for my reason for leaving Blaze, Bunnie and you like I did, Tails and I share a rather unique bond. I can sense what he is feeling or when he is in danger and he can sense the same from me. We act like brothers but we are merely extremely close friends. I sensed he was down about something so I left you guys to find him." Nova sat and watched as Blaze and Bunnie came out of the bushes, "You guys were listening weren't you?" The cat and rabbit nodded.

Fiona sat there in silence, taking a second to process the new information she'd learned about the snowy fox. Finally she said, "Well, I guess that's that. My only question is: are the disappearing acts done?"

Nova shook his head, "I'll come collect you ladies tomorrow. There is one more thing I have to see to." The others nodded and the Todd nodded to Shadow and Omega. The others left, leaving only Shadow, Omega and Snow there.

Snow stood and started to leave when Shadow said, "Leave no trace." Nova nodded and snapped his fingers. The Lance he had impaled Scourge with exploded, leaving nothing to identify. Shadow pulled out the green Chaos Emerald, grabbed Snow and Omega and said, "Chaos Control!" They all vanished in a golden flash.

Blaze and Bunnie were walking ahead of Rouge and Fiona. Suddenly Rouge looked at Fiona and said, "Something's bothering you fox-girl, what is it?"

Fiona sighed and said, "I gave Tails a playful nip and he ran off. It's how we Werefoxes play around. I think he's mad at me now."

Rouge smiled, "Before I give you advice, there is one thing I'd like to know. How do you know Tails."

"Knowing him, all I need to say is one simple phrase: I'm Fiona Fox," the red fox-girl replied.

"I see," Rouge replied, "Tails can't stay mad at you. He's always referring to you as the most 'angelic vixen he has ever seen'. If you explain it to him I'm sure you'll see what I mean."

"Where can I find him," Fiona asked hopefully.

"I'll take you there tomorrow, tonight you three are staying with me," the bat replied, "but before I take you there you must promise me one thing."

"What is it," Fiona asked curiously.

"You must promise to never hurt his feelings again," Rouge replied simply. Fiona nodded and the two of them sped ahead of the others, leading them to Rouge's place.

**Well I hope you guys liked the chapter and I hope it answers many of your questions. I know it seems wrong that Fiona, Tails and Nova didn't fight fair but as I have once said, the characters will be OOC. This means they will cuss, fight dirty at times and generally do things not meant for anyone under age 13. Have fun and remember to leave a review and your opinion of the story so far. Gaining Fav's and Followers is all well and good but it's the reviews that help me in the long run. Until next time.**


	3. Tails First Transformation

**Sorry this took so long. I have been really busy and post holiday madness is really a drag. Anyway I have a few people to thank and then at the end of the chapter I will announce something. First I want to thank xXTheRedHedgehogXx, matthew069, DarkFoxTailz and XxCriticxX for their reviews. I also need to thank xXTheRedHedgehogXx again for adding this story to their Story Alerts and Favorites and matthew069 for add this story to his alerts as well. Also I would like to welcome Dark Fox Tailz to the Were Tribe team. He is joining us as a co-author. With this said on with:**

**Chapter 3: Tails First Taste of Life on the Wild Side**

Snow looked at the mansion him and Shadow stopped in front of. "Nice place, bro," the white fox said to the ebony hedgehog with wonder in his eyes, "I have a feeling it isn't only yours though."

Shadow chuckled and said, "Your right I do own it but my new girlfriend lives here as well."

The young fox started, "Don't tell me you, the ultimate life form has been hit by the love bug."

A voice called out indiscernibly from inside and Shadow growled, "Look who's talking young Kitsune Warrior. I saw the white ribbon I gave you in that lilac cat's hair. Admit it, you like her." Nova only grinned.

The mysterious girlfriend walked out. It was a pink hedgehog. She stood there when she noticed the white fox then smiled, "Well, well, it looks like our wayward fox has finally come home for a visit."

"I should have know," the fox retorted, "only one person can match my big bro in stubbornness. How have you been Amy."

"I've been good," she replied, "looks like you haven't changed."

The fox smiled widely, "Oh, I've changed. You just can't tell, it's not easy to see."

He then stepped back and slipped out of all his clothes. He closed his eyes and started to change. He grew taller, his fur got longer, and he got more muscular. His claws came out of his paws and his canines got longer and sharper. After he was done changing he opened his eyes and said, "I'm not just a fox anymore. I'm a Werefox." His voice was more gruff than before but clear as day. He changed back, his normal tribal wear appearing on him.

"I'm a member of the tribe of were animals that live in Westopolis Woods. We are actually on a sojourn. I will be closer, just not able to be seen often," the fox looked at the two surprised hedgehogs, nodded and left. He had someone else he had to see, right away.

Tails was sitting down and going over the events that had just happened. Now that he thought about it, Fiona was only playing with him when she nipped him. What he couldn't figure out was why she was traveling with the other three. 'I'm going to go find her and apologize for me reaction,' Tails thought as he sat in his hangar next to his plane, the Tornado X. He got up and looked down at his arm and nearly jumped in surprise, the bite on his arm was gone! He stood there for a moment, puzzling over it when he suddenly heard the doorbell.

"Wonder who it could be," the Todd said aloud. He stopped as he passed a photo near the entrance to his house and stared at the picture of two seven year old Todd's. One had two tails and yellow-orange fur covering him, except for the white on his muzzle, chest and tail tips. The other had four tails and was covered in snow white fur except for his muzzle, chest, tail tips and the stripe running from his nose to the tips of his tails. Those areas were ice blue. The yellow-orange fox was defiantly Tails himself but the one standing next to him was none other than his best friend Nova. Shadow had given him the nickname Snow thanks to his primary fur color but Tails now wondered what he was up to. Six months ago he had vanished without a trace and now suddenly he was back. Tails grabbed the picture and walked to the door.

Tails opened the door and nearly jumped in surprise. Standing in front of him was his best friend, Nova. The two foxes stared at each other for a moment the cried out in joy and gave one another a hug.

"Long time no see darin canary," Nova said happily.

"Too true, swirlin snow," Tails replied as they broke the hug.

"How have you been Miles," the snowy four-tailed fox asked his best friend.

Tails smiled wider, "I haven't been all that well. I have been mostly depressed ever since we got back because of," Tails stalled and his smile faded.

"Because of her sacrifice," Nova finished.

Tails nodded, "But how about you my snowy friend, how have you been."

"Great, a lot has happened to me. I have a new home and kind of sort of a new family. You see I have joined the Were Tribe. They are a group of were animals," Snow replied.

Tails started, "Wait, if you live in a tribe like that then that means."

"Yes," Nova said smiling, "I am a Werefox. A she wolf bit me when I accidentally upset her and it turned out she was a Werewolf. I had to learn to control my urges and transformations on my own and then six months ago I heard tell of a tribe living near Westopolis made up of people who are were animals and I just dropped everything and went to find them." Tails took a moment to take all this in.

Nova and Tails talked until Evening and it was then that Tails decided to ask, "So where are you guys heading. I thought you said the tribe lives in the woods outside Westopolis?"

Nova shrugged it off and said, "It's late and we both have to get up early why don't we call it a night?" Tails nodded and they went upstairs. Nova was surprised to see that Tails had been maintaining his room. He sighed. It looked as it had the day he left.

Fiona, Blaze, Bunnie and Rouge were hanging out and doing girly things and talking about boys and fashion. It was a fun sleepover and the girls were really enjoying themselves. Around midnight the four of them finally fell asleep.

Tails was stirring restlessly in bed. 'Wonder what is wrong with Tails,' Nova thought to himself as he got up to check on him. "Miles," the snowy Todd called out once he reached his best friends slightly ajar door, "You ok?"

Tails got up and opened the door all the way, he looked different. Nova picked it up right away and started to transform into his Werefox form. "What is wrong with me," Tails cried in alarm.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Werefox my friend," Snow inquired.

'Because I guess it didn't happen till Fiona gave me that playful nip," Tails replied.

"Hmm, I see well why don't we go out and I'll show you just how much fun life as a Werefox can be," Nova exclaimed to his friend. Tails simply nodded and the two Todd's tore thru the house and into the night running on all fours as fast as they could yipping and growling at each other as they crossed the fields to Station Square wrestling and play fighting as they went.

"I haven't felt so free in my life," Tails exclaimed.

Nova laughed heartily, "Welcome to the wild side of life my friend!" Tails nodded as they climbed the side of the Thorndike mansion and on the roof looking at the stars.

"Not a bad life," Tails replied, "and you've been living it for the last six months! I wish this would have happened to me earlier, I feel so liberated."

"Well you and I aren't the only ones living this way," the snowy fox replied, "Fiona, Aunt Bunnie and Blaze also live like this. As well as the rest of the Were Tribe. Albeit we call ourselves a Tribe, we really are just a spread out group. The tribe is more of a symbolism, we are more of a community than anything. We all live in the same area and we all work together and hunt together. Fiona, Blaze and myself are the youngest Hunters. They are still apprentices. We have rules and laws that we follow but we try to live in peace. Our biggest wish is for the were Tribe and those who are non-were to live together in peace and harmony."

Tails took all this in and asked, "Is it really that hard for that wish to come true?"

Nova nodded and stood up, "Well, lets move on, we don't need to draw attention to ourselves. Lets go back to the fields we passed. We'll enjoy ourselves tonight and then I want you to think on a question I'm going to ask. The question is simple, would you be willing to join the Were Tribe? It's not a decision to take lightly. It'd probably be best to sleep on it. Joining means giving up everything you have ever known, to include the name Miles Prower. I had to give up everything and give up being known as Nova Hunter. I'm now just simply known as Snow the Werefox. Think on it." Tails nodded and then both boys took off, Nova explaining how to control his transformations while Tails experimented with it. Once Tails had gotten down controlling his transformations they stopped briefly at a take-out place to grab some food before they headed back home to eat and go to bed.

Once they reached their Tails lay in his bed quiet for some time, thinking over what had happened today and Nova's question to him. 'Is this something I could do as easily as Snow, give up everything and start over,' he thought to himself. An image of Fiona flashed into his mind. 'I can,' he thought to himself with a smile, 'I can and I will.' With his mind made up, the yellow-orange fox yawned and fell asleep, happy with his choice.

Nova lay there in his bed, silently thinking things over. 'I may have asked too much of my friend,' he thought, 'it was hard for me to make that sacrifice. Could I really ask Tails to make the same sacrifice?' As he lay there he thought back to the interaction he had witnessed between Fiona and Tails. 'I have a feeling that he's going to make the choice to do it,' Nova thought somberly, 'If only to bring himself closer to Fiona. I wonder what Sonic and the gang will say. Tails and I had to become our own foxes at some point. We had to fly high and fly off. It was bound to happen one day. Maybe this is Tails day. My day came six months ago, now it's time for Tails to fly high and reach the heavens.' Nova finally rolled over and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Some time after they had fallen asleep, the sun rose and Sonic stopped by to check on Tails. He knocked on the door and waited. When nobody answered he shrugged his shoulders and left a note for Tails saying that he had stopped by and would come back by to hang out tonight before he went on his date with Sally. He then ran off, blissfully unaware that Tails would cease to be much of a fixture in his life starting today.

**Well, that's all. Sorry once again that it took so long. Now for the announcement I mentioned. I am putting a poll up on my profile. Something I want the readers opinion on. Please drop by my profile and vote on the poll. If you don't then I hope you won't complain when the subject the poll concerns does pop up. Until next time, Read Review and Enjoy!**


	4. Tails Decision: Part 1

**Well here it is everyone, the next chapter. I'm sorry that this took so long to come out but I am writing more than one story. I also had to debate on whether or not to split this chapter up. I have a lot of content for it! I would like to go ahead and thank Tails1, Supersaiyaninfinitygohan, Matthew069, Miles Depth, Crawford15 and the ever anonymous Guest for their reviews. With this said it's also time I did the disclaimer again. I will do the disclaimer again every time I add another OC into the mix.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Tails, Fiona, Blaze or any other Sonic the Hedgehog character mentioned herein. The belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and DiC respectively. I so own Nova 'Snow' Hunter, Mara 'Rain' Wolfe, Chase the Werewolf and Ariel the Werefox which are my OC's. I don't own Doug Percy Doberman, he belongs to my friend Brandon the Lynx. Swift the Hedgehog (a.k.a Swift the Werehog) is property of xXTheRedHedgehogXx and is used with permission. I also don't own the story cover. That is the property of Lord Kiyo from Deviant Art and is used with his permission. I own the story plot and the universe it takes place in.**

**With all this said and done I hope everyone enjoys:**

**Chapter 4: Tails Decision Part 1**

Tails groggily opened his eyes, his mind cloudy and slow. His head finally cleared and everything that happened last night came back to him.

'Was it all a dream,' he thought wonderingly, 'or was it?' Suddenly, as if to answer his question, his ears picked up the sounds of singing and clattering pans. Tails pulled on his gloves, a pair of shorts and his shoes then walked downstairs As he waked into the main area/kitchen Tails realized it was real.

"Good morning darin canary," Snow said grinning, "thought you dreamed all that didn't ya?"

"How'd you know that," the fox replied in awe.

"Simple, I thought the same after my first transformation," Snow replied simply. Tails was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Tails, it's Sally. Let me in, I got something to show you in the paper," The person on the other side of the door called out.

"I was never here," Snow, said seriously, "Crystal Control!" in an ice blue flash he vanished, leaving a puzzled yellow fox to open the door.

"What's up Aunt sally," Tails questioned the squirrel upon opening the door. Without saying anything Sally held up the front page of the Station Square Gazette. Tails grabbed it and read the headline and story under it:

**MISSING HERO SPOTTED!**

**Local Hero and member of the Sonic Heroes Nova "Snow" Hunter was spotted in Station Square for the first time since he vanished six months ago. Eye witness reports say that he was in Station Square Park around seven in the morning yesterday with three others described as a red and cream colored female fox, a lilac and white female cat and a brown and white female rabbit with a southern accent. The three who were spotted with Nova match the descriptions of three Mobians that belong to the WERE TRIBE that is rumored to exist in Westopolis Woods. It's unclear what the much-loved young hero was doing there with them but some speculate that this rumored tribe is behind his disappearance six months ago. Prior to vanishing Nova was reportedly seen at the doctor's office complaining of being bitten by a rabid wolf. The main question in our staff's mind is whether he is back or not?**

After reading Tails shrugged and said, "If he is back, he hasn't been here. I don't know who the cat is but the other two sound like Aunt Bunnie and Fiona."

"It sure sounds like it," Sally agreed, "who knows, maybe if he is back he'll stop by." Tails didn't say anything so Sally frowned and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. When Tails stayed silent she left. Once Sally was out of sight Tails looked up and laughed before spinning his namesakes to hover up to the tree limb over his house where his friend was literally hanging upside down by his four tails. Tails continued to laugh as he mirrored the snowy fox's currently position.

"So," Snow inquired, "how was your visit with Aunt Sally?"

"Good," Tails replied, "she showed me the news paper. You were front-page news. So where did you go?"

"Nowhere," Snow replied, "I've been hangin here the whole time." The two of them laughed as they let go of the branch and hovered to the ground.

"Snow, I thought about what you said and asked me before I went to sleep last night and," Tails paused as Snow looked on curiously, "I want to go with you. I want to join the tribe. If it weren't for you and Fiona I'd still be moping around. You showed me what freedom really is and I want to be free." Tails waited to see what his friend/self adopted brother would say.

"Very well," Snow finally replied, "I just need to collect the girls then we'll go. I have to change first though." Without another word Snow went upstairs. After waiting for a bit Tails looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin as a completely different fox walked downstairs! Gone was the bad boy look that his friend usually had. In its place was a calm, confident and strong predator. Tails looked over his friends' new attire. The white fox was now naked except for a loincloth bound to his waist by a rope. He had two red lines on each cheek, two red lines and a 'v' on his left bicep and the upper part of his right leg, finally there were three red 'v' shaped marks on his chest. Snow also wore a necklace that appeared to be made of teeth and his ever present Chaos Crystal around his neck, a tooth wristband on his left wrist, a black with white and ice blue stripes sweat band on his right wrist, a tooth anklet on his right ankle and a black ankle band with white and ice blue stripes on his left ankle. Tails also couldn't help but noticing a bow and quiver on Nova's back and a dagger on his waist.

"N-N-Nova," Tails nervously said, slightly afraid of the fox standing before him. He immediately calmed down when his friend inclined his head in response and his fear turned to astonishment.

Snow smiled, "This is what we of the Were Tribe wear, well at least the males do. Only the Hunters, indicated by their markings being red or white, carry weapons constantly. Leaders will have black markings and usually don't have a single weapon on them. Our current leaders are Aero the Werefox and Pyra the Werehog, when you meet them treat them with respect. Healers have blue markings and carry no weapons ever, they are non-combatants. Our current Tribal Healer is Bunnie the Wererabbit. Any other colors than that is a regular member of the tribe, our young, elders, those with children and those with disabilities of some sort. Oh, and from now on call me either Snow or Snow the Werefox. It's my tribal name."

"Okay Snow," Tails replied, "do I have to wear that too?" Snow walked up to him and nodded. He then proceeded to adorn Tails with the same markings he had. After he was finished he nodded and stepped back.

"I left a spare loincloth upstairs," Snow said cheerily, "go get ready while I go collect the girls." Tails nodded and went to change.

'I'm glad you chose to join the tribe,' Snow thought to himself as he walked out.

"Nova, is that you," a voice queried, causing Snow to jump.

Snow turned to see Sally and nodded, "Yes, Aunt Sally. It's me, but at the same time it's not me."

Sally looked at him in puzzlement, "What do you mean?"

Snow simply shook his head as he started spinning his four tails, "I need to go. I have things to do."

"Nova wait," Sally exclaimed, but it was too late. She watched as her adopted nephew flew off. Sally shook her head sadly and started back to Station Square.

"The air feels great,' Snow thought as he propelled himself through the morning sky. He hated doing that to his adopted Aunt but he had a new family now, he couldn't let himself mourn what wasn't meant to be. He looked down and saw his friends Blaze and Fiona walking around with Bunnie and Rouge. Snow smiled and landed behind them.

"Good morning ladies," he said causing them to turn around, "I hope you enjoyed your sleepover."

"Snow," Blaze replied, noticing his change in attire, "Time to go?" At his nod the three girls separated themselves for Rouge and walked over to him, stripping to reveal that they were wearing their tribal attire underneath their street clothes. They then reapplied their paints. Snow looked on as they did so. Blaze's tribal clothing was exactly like his own except for the fact that her wrist and ankle bands where Blaze with single violet and white stripes and she had a strip of cloth wrapped around her chest. She wore the same color paints as Snow did, minus the 'v' marks on her chest. She also was missing the 'v' mark on her arm and leg as only full hunters had those. Fiona wore the same clothing as blaze but applied her marks with white paint. Bunnie wore the same cloth wrap and loincloth but she carried no weapons and had nothing on her wrists or ankles and nothing around her neck; when she applied her paints had two blue marks on each cheek and two blue 'v' marks on both arms and legs, she was the tribe's healer and the tribe was always well under her care.

"Will we see you guys again," Rouge asked Snow.

The white fox simply shrugged, "Only time will tell. Bye for now batgirl." He then walked up to Blaze and hugged her, which caused them both to blush. "Hold on tight Blaze," he told her. With that said he spun up his tails and grabbed Fiona and Bunnie.

As they took off Snow heard Rouge call out, "Take care fox boy!" Snow flew on, headed for Tails place in Mystic Ruins.

Tails was ready and waiting for Snow's return. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. It was a note he had written for Sonic and Sally. He had made his decision and he wasn't about to let anyone stop him. He stood there for a moment before he walked out of his home. He had nothing with him, wanting to start fresh. Plus there is the fact that Snow told him most technology is taboo in the tribe and violators were killed instantly. He hesitated for a moment then went back in and grabbed his gear board Yellow Tail and walked back out. Extreme Gear was one of the few pieces of tech that Snow said was okay.

"I guess that's that,' the young fox thought as he took a breath and quickly closed and locked the door, 'Wonder if my snow friend felt the same way as I do when he left?' He shook his head, squared his shoulders and attached the now folded not to the door and placed the key under the mat. He turned around and noticed that Snow was back. He started to laugh at the sight! Bunnie and Fiona stood to either side of him, slightly windblown, while a lilac she cat was wrapped around him, her fur on end and holding onto him like her life depended on it. He fell silent as Fiona walked slowly towards him.

"Miles," the vixen hesitantly started, "I'm sorry about yesterday…" She didn't get any farther before Tails stopped her by holding up his hand.

"Please don't apologize, Fi," Tails replied with an uncharacteristic amount of confidence, "if anything I should thank you. If it weren't for you nipping me I wouldn't feel this great! For the first time in my life I feel so alive and free."

"What are you talking about," Fiona ask, clearly confused. To answer her question Tails transformed.

"When you nipped me, you set me free," Tails replied, "and for that I thank you Fiona." Fiona smiled and transformed. Together they lifted their heads skyward and howled. They both jumped and looked behind them when the heard a second chorus of howls. Snow, Blaze and Bunnie were on all fours in their Wereforms grinning.

"Everyone ready to go," Snow inquired after they had all changed back to normal. The girls nodded in response.

"What about you Tails," the snowy todd asked, "are you ready to start your new, more wild and free life?"

"Yeah, swirlin Snow. I'm about as ready as I'll ever be," the yellow Kitsune replied. It was then the girls all noticed something as they looked from one fox to the other.

"Tails, suga," Bunnie said, casting a glance at the other girls, "would ya come and stand next to suga-Snow?" Puzzled, Tails complied.

"Could they have figured it out,' Snow wondered as the girls looked at the two of them. His question was soon answered.

"Snow," Blaze started, "is there something you're hiding? Mainly from Tails? I don't know if he noticed but we have now." At this point Tails turned to face his friend, confusion written all over.

Snow took a deep breath and reached to his eyes and proceeded to pull out what looked like contacts. "No more secrets then," Snow said as he turned to Tails and looked at him with sky blue eyes rather than ice blue, "I lied when we first met four years ago. My name isn't Nova Hunter. It's Nova Prower. My parent are Rosemary and Amadeus, not Star and Andromeda. We're brothers, in identical twins separated at birth." Snow went to say more but was cut off when Tails rushed up and wrapped him up in a crushing hug, joyful tears in his eyes. At the display of brotherly affection from the fox he thought would hate him forever once his secret came out Snow's eyes misted and he returned the hug.

"I have a brother," Tails said, half crying, "you don't need to finish. I'm so happy right now! I have a new outlook on life and my long time best friend turns out to be my long lost brother! What more can one young fox ask for!" At this point both fox boy's burst into tears. The girls looked on, tears flowing, silent and uncheck at the sight of the happy reunion. After a while the two foxes broke apart. As they did so an ice blue glow and a canary yellow glow appeared between them. When the glow faded Tails had a Chaos Crystal around his neck as well.

"Let's get going everyone," Snow finally said. The girls then noticed for the first time that Tails was wearing tribal clothing as well. "Tails asked me to present him to Aero and Pyra," the snowy fox said when he noticed their look, "he wants to, like the four of us did, join the tribe." The others looked at Tails and smiled. Snow led them to the waterfall at the edge of Mystic Forest. He suddenly stopped, took a deep breath and smiled. He motioned to Blaze and Fiona, who immediately pulled their bows and notched an arrow. Tails watched this puzzled.

Bunnie watched as the white fox suddenly vanished into thin air and told Tails, "Just stay still suga. Snow's found out we have a tail. Someone is tracking us." Soon the four of them were surrounded. A young green vixen stepped in front of the others.

"Lower your bows," the vixen said, "you are trespassing on Were Tribe territory." No more was said as all saw a white blur and suddenly Snow was behind the vixen with his dagger at her throat.

"Tell them to lower their bows Ariel," Snow hissed in her ear, "You know me and the other three. Plus I can vouch for the two-tailed fox. Aero will be extremely pissed about this."

"Snow," Ariel replied as she lowered her bow, "only one Hunter could ever get the drop on me. Everyone lower your bows! They're tribe. Welcome home Snow, Fiona, Blaze and Bunnie." The others with her lowered their bows. As Snow looked he saw three of them had failed to comply. He recognized them instantly.

"Rain, Swift and Chase," Snow said challengingly, "you were given an order by the patrol leader. Comply or are you intent on fighting the tribe's best Hunter and two of the best Apprentice Hunters." Rain and swift immediately lowered their bows but Chase didn't.

"You have a non-were with you," chase replied, "you broke the law and should be taken into custody."

Ariel started to speak but Snow beat her to it, "Why don't we let my twin handle this!" At that point Tails stepped forward and everyone watched as his body changed. His fangs got longer and sharper, he got taller and more muscular, bones grinding as they thickened and shifted to handle his more massive form. Tails dropped to all fours and bared his teeth challengingly. Without a word Chase dropped his bow and hit the ground where he lay prone. Tails changed back and stood there, still confused. "Anyone else need evidence my twin is a were," Snow asked challengingly.

"So," Ariel said with evident curiosity, "your twin have a name?"

"Oops," Snow replied shyly, "got so caught up I forgot introductions. Ariel the Werefox, Chase the Werewolf, Swift the Werehog, Rain the Werewolf, I want you to meet my twin brother Miles Prower. Everyone usually calls him Tails. Tails, the four in front of you are some of the tribes' Apprentice Hunters. Most of the time, apprentices are assigned in groups of four to patrol our territory when not training. Most of the time a Hunter will tail them to make sure all goes right."

"You're right young Snow," a voice said from the white fox's right, "and this group isn't followed by a mere Hunter." Snow turned and immediately bowed to the amber she hog with black markings. When Tails saw the markings he remembered his brother's words and bowed as well.

"Chieftess Pyra, it's an honor to see you once again," Snow said as she returned their bow.

"The honor belongs with us young one," an emerald and white male fox with black markings replied as he made himself known. Everyone bowed once again. The fox returned their bow.

"Chief Aero," Fiona returned, "it's very unusual for both you and Pyra to be out like this. Any particular reason for it?"

"Oh, I'm not tracking this patrol," Aero replied, "I was merely in the area and stuck around when I noticed the encounter." Aero walked up to Tails.

"You look almost like Snow," he mused as he looked the fox over, "you also know our customs and stations, plus I know you're a were as I saw you change. Tell me, what's your name and how you know so much about us?"

"My name is Miles Prower, sir," Tails replied without flinching under the older fox's hard stare, "my friends call me Tails because of my twin tails. As to why I know so much, it's because Snow and I are twins. When he passed through Station Square he dropped by, some things happened and I became a Were. He told me about the tribe and when he said he had to leave I asked him to take me with."

"Why is it that you wished to come with him," Pyra asked curiously, "surely he told you that our lives aren't anything grand?"

"I wish to join and stand by my brother's side as a Were Tribe Hunter," Tails replied confidently, "he told me how you live and all that I would lose. I made the decision to join anyway and nothing will change my mind. Plus, Snow is the only living family I have left."

"I can see that you two are brothers," Aero replied, "you're just as stubborn as he is."

"I believe Aero will agree with me that if you can complete three tasks, or trials, if you will, that we set before you then we will be glad to have you among us," Pyra stated.

"I do concur," Aero replied, "but first I ask if any of you are willing to come forward and vouch for young Tails' integrity and trustworthiness?"

Snow immediately stepped forward, "I, Snow the Werefox am willing."

"I, Fiona the Werefox am willing also," the vixen replied as she stepped next to Snow.

"I, Bunnie the Wererabbit ahm willin as well," the Southern Rabbit replied.

"Even though I just met him earlier today, I, Blaze the Werecat am willing as well," Blaze declared.

"I may have just met him but, I, Ariel the Werefox will vouch for him too," the green vixen stated, "we all know Snow well and if Snow says Tails is trustworthy then I trust him as well." Snow blinked gratefully at her.

Aero nodded when nobody else stepped forward, "Very well, let's begin the trials."

"Your first trial will test your ability to tap into your primal nature. In order to survive in the tribe all of us learn to accept the primal form that runs in our blood. In your case that of a fox," Pyra explained, "at my word Snow, Blaze, Ariel, Fiona, Swift, Chase, Rain and Bunnie will vanish into the surrounding area. To pass this trial all you need to do is use your innate cunning, stealth and tracking skills to locate them and relieve them of the colored ribbon they each carry. Once you have done this come back and we will give you your next trial. Are you ready young Tails?"

"Yes," Tails replied, "I'm ready."

"Then go everyone," Pyra exclaimed. At this everyone except Tails and the two leaders scattered.

Tails tried to take off immediately but Aero put a restraining hand on his shoulder, "First you should calm yourself and focus inward and bring out the long dormant animal nature inside yourself." Tails nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate. Tails removed the gloves he'd always wore and dropped to all fours.

"You may go now young Tails," Pyra said. Tails nodded and sniffed the air. He then located Fiona's scent first and headed off in the direction she went.

**Well there it is, I have decided to split this into a two or three part chapter. Keep an eye out for Chapter 5: Tails Decision Part 2! You may also feel free to check out my other story as well: High School Days. It's pretty much an Alternate Reality of this world. Until then Read, Review and above all: Enjoy!**


	5. Tails Decision Part 2

**AN: I know it's been weeks and I am sorry for that i have been short of the inspiration to write as of late and I do alternate between this story and another one I write. Hopefully I won't disappoint with this chapter. I would like to go ahead and set forth a few things as well. First I would like to thank all of those who read and reviewed the story so far it's you that keep me motivated. I also want to go ahead and reveal those who inspired me to write this story: TailstheAssassin25, Miles Depth and kaacey, whose StH stories will always have a fan and reader in me. I would also like to thank those of you who have given me OC's and are on the Were Tribe team in some form or another: xXTheRedHedgehogXx, matthew069, DarkFoxTailz, Supersaiyaninfinitygohan, Brandon the Lynx, crawford15, TitanHyuuga and ZanderPrime. Without all of you none of what I have created here would be possible. You are all the best supporters any StH writer could ever hope to have! With that said please enjoy…**

**Chapter 5: Tails Decision Part 2**

Tails continued to follow Fiona's scent as he got on his first task. 'Lets see,' he thought as he stopped to pick up the scent after following it to the edge of the lake, 'I have eight people to get a ribbon from. Snow will probably be the hardest as he is the only full hunter of the group. I don't know Blaze, Rain, Chase, Swift or Ariel. Those ones will probably be hard just not as hard as my twin seeing as him and me share an emotional link and can probably sense my whereabouts thanks to it. Bunnie is my adopted aunt and is a healer not a hunter so her skills in camouflage and hiding aren't as good as the rest. Fiona will probably be the easiest as I can probably outfox her.' He smiled at the obvious pun and continued to track the crimson fox. After about two or three more minutes and a false turn later he spied what appeared to be some cream colored fur in a bush.

"Too easy," he muttered as he flattened himself to the ground and crawled toward the bush. Luckily the gentle breeze was carrying his scent behind him and away from the unsuspecting and flicking patch of cream fur. He continued to move forward, on all fours and with his weight evenly distributed so that he was silent on the leaf strewn ground. Willing his heart to quit pounding he slipped silently into the bush and spotted his quarry. Tails frowned when he noticed where she had placed the ribbon on her body: hanging out the back of her chest wrap. Delicately the young Kitsune reach out and slowly started to pull the ribbon free. When he almost had it out the beautiful vulpine's hand shot up and grabbed his. Tails blushed at the contact.

"Well, well," Fiona said in a sing-song voice, "I knew you would come after me first. You should have realized I knew when I left such a blatant scent trail, especially since Snow was made my mentor after my mentor was killed when we were still in Westopolis Woods. Oops, guess I did forget to mention that."

"So why did you leave the scent trail," Tails asked, his voice tinged with uncertainty.

The red vixen in front of him merely smiled, turned around while making sure to keep the ribbon on the verge of coming out completely, "This is why." Without another word she pressed her lips to Tails', causing him to turn redder than Knuckles. After a moment Fiona broke the contact and said, "I want an opportunity to let you know that I have a crush on you and also to deliver some instructions from your twin."

Tails looked at her in confusion, "isn't that technically cheating?"

Fiona grinned broadly, "yes but the little group that Snow leads isn't know for following the rules."

Tails smiled, "my brother has definatly changed. There was a time when he wouldn't consider cheating!"

The vixen simply shrugged, "oddly enough it comes with the primal nature of a fox. Foxes are some of the most cunning and crafty creatures there are. Anyway, Snow wanted me to give you a few pointers. Both him and me want you to succeed and get into the tribe. There are eight of us in total so I'll give you tips on three of them then you need to go and track down your twin. He'll give you tips on the rest."

"I was gonna track him down last," the yellow Todd replied.

Fiona shook her head, "let me rephrase that. You won't need to track him down. Once you gain the ribbons of the three I tell you about he'll appear to you right here and tell you how to get the ribbons of the others."

The yellow vulpine nodded and replied, "ok, let me know who and how."

"The ones I'll tell you about are Blaze, Bunnie and Chase," Fiona started, "Chase will be the easiest. He's an air head so any simple trick will be enough to get his. Bunnie may not be a fox or a hunter but she is still quite hard to trick but perhaps using your chaos crystal to it's advantage will work on her. Blaze isn't able to be fooled very easily or tricked either. Snow and I would give you more specific advice but we don't want it to seem as if you had someone helping you."

"Sounds reasonable enough to me," Tails said with a shrug, "some help is better than no help." Without another word Fiona handed Tails her ribbon, kissed him on the cheek and slipped out of the bush. Tails sat there for a minute then left the bush as well. Once out he looked around and scented the air. He caught onto Bunnie's scent trail almost immediately. Fiona's words still fresh in his mind, he headed in the direction of her scent…

'How can I ditch this shadow I've developed,' Snow wondered as he continued to run with Ariel keeping pace, 'I'd use my chaos crystal to warp away but that would be a big tip off.' Snow sighed, he'd had a feeling the plan he'd made with Fiona to help his twin wouldn't be able to go off without a hitch. In this case the hitch was an emerald vixen that stuck to him like glue.

"I know what you're planning Snow," Ariel said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"What do you think I'm planning," he asked her.

"We're both foxes and I could imagine it. Your planning to help Tails with his trials," Ariel shot back.

"Wrong," Snow shot back, "Tails is my twin, if anyone could pass these trials blindfolded it's him."

"Fine," the now angry vixen shot back, "if you won't let me help you with them then I guess I'll make my own." Without another word she reversed direction and headed away.

'This could get interesting,' Snow thought, glad to finally be rid of her. Without another word he touched his chaos crystal and concentrated on it. An ice blue bird appeared on his shoulder and he whispered to it before he sent it off. After he sent it off a glowing red bird landed on his shoulder, similar to the one he'd just sent off. He touched it and instantly heard Fiona's voice in his head, 'Part one complete. He came after me first just like you thought. I gave him info on Blaze, Bunnie and Chase. The others are up to you. After he is done he'll return to where I hid, I have already returned there and await your arrival. Thanks for keeping your end of the bargain we'd made before we ran into him. I'm glad you finally let your secret out. The one you'd shared with me. Don't stay away for long swirling snow.' The snowy todd chuckled at her use of his twin's name for him and headed to the place that was shown to him in the message. He then whispered to the red bird and it flew off, returning to it's owner. 'Guess it's about time I took on an apprentice, but should I take on someone who is just starting or should I take on someone who has been in training for a bit,' Snow questioned himself wonderingly.

'I can't believe he still won't let me in,' Ariel thought with tears in her eyes. She hadn't meant to lose her temper on Snow. Honestly she had a crush on him but he was so shut off to her she didn't know what to do. 'Maybe it's just how he is. The only time I've truly seen him smile is in front of his twin,' even as she thought this an idea popped into her head. She whipped the tears away and sniffed, 'he's nearby. Good, time to put my plan into motion.'

Tails had almost caught up to Bunnie and was closing fast, being mindful of the southern bell's sensitive hearing. He ducked into a bush so he could think of how to get her ribbon, 'Fiona said that a trick using my chaos crystal would work on Bunnie. Only thing is I don't know of anything, nor do I know how to even activate my crystal.' While he sat there thinking a certain green vixen peered at him from the tree above trying to figure out how to gain his help in winning over the fox she wanted. After finally coming up with her plan she silently dropped in behind him and cleared her throat.

Tails jumped and looked at her, "what do you want Ariel?"

"Oh," she replied, "just to find out how you are doing with the trial and whatnot."

Tails frowned, "I'm not stupid so cut to the chase."

"Fine," she replied hotly, "I swear you're exactly like Snow. I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested," Tails said as he turned away, not wanting to let the vixen bring him into her machinations.

"What if hearing me out would mean the difference between you being accepted into the tribe or you, Fiona and Snow being banished," she fired back with a grin on her face, knowing she would win right there.

"Fine," the Kitsune replied defeated, "I'll listen to your proposition."

"Splendid," the vixen said merrily, "it's simple. There is something I want. More specifically someone I want and I want your help to get him."

"My twin," Tails groaned, "you have a crush on my twin and you want me to help you get his attention and get him to fall for you instead of the violet she-cat that I can tell he has feelings for."

"Not exactly," Ariel said with a frown, "there is a little know law in the tribe that is aimed specifically at Werefoxes. To be specific it's subject is multi-tailed Werefoxes. The tribe considers it a blessing to have Kitsune among them. So much infact that they encourage them to take on more than one mate in the hopes that when they reproduce they will have more Kitsune. I simply want you to help me gain his affection and get him to enact the law concerning Kitsune Werefoxes."

Tails frowned, "and what, pray tell, do I gain from helping you by manipulating my brother?"

Ariel smiled, "For one, you'll get this.." She then proceeded to reach down the front of her chest wrap and pulled out a green ribbon. "Secondly, I'll be in your debt. That means that if you ever ask me for a favor or for help with something I'll comply without question."

Tails looked at the ribbon, "this is something extremely difficult that you ask. If I helped you do this then you wouldn't just owe me a favor you'd owe me about ten. Of the two of us Snow is the hardest to coerce and manipulate. He's more in touch with his primal nature than I am right now."

"I'd actually have to say that you're more in touch with the primal nature of the fox than you realize," the young vixen replied with a grin.

Tails snatched the green ribbon she was holding and grinned, "you got a deal, and I think I'm gonna start collecting on that large debt now."

Ariel frowned, "yeah, you're definatly the snowy Kitsune's twin. What o you want me to do?"

Tails smiled, "I hear that a lot. What I want you to do is distract Bunnie while I grab the ribbon off of her."

"How do you plan to do that," She frowned.

"Easy, with an illusion," he replied as he concentrated on his chaos crystal. He suddenly opened his eyes and said, "Crystal Illusion!" Once he'd said that the vixen before him turned into a rather vicious and feral looking she-wolf.

Ariel looked at herself and then at Tails, "what have you done!?"

Tails grinned even wider, "simple, I turned you into the thing that rabbits fear the most. She'll be to focused on you to notice me sneaking up and taking her ribbon."

"This is cruel," the now she-wolf replied, "I like your style! What's the plan?"

"Simple," Tails replied, "Your going to locate Bunnie and chase her past this bush. When you find her make her think your looking to make a meal of her. She should get frightened and bolt. Give chase but push her past this bush. When she goes by I'll grab the ribbon from her. Once you get to the bush you quit chasing her and once she's out of sight I'll reverse the illusion. Easy right?"

Ariel nodded and headed off. It didn't take her long to locate the southern rabbit. Once she did she noticed that Tails plan would more than likely work. 'That for is more cunning than I thought he was,' she thought with a smile. She then came up behind Bunnie quietly and said, sounding as mean and hungry as she could, "well, well. What have we here? A delicious looking rabbit just waiting to be eaten!" Bunnie looked behind her wide-eyed and saw Ariel, then bolted as fast as she could. Tails waited inside the bush and watched as Ariel chased Bunnie. As Bunnie ran by Tails hand shot out and snatched the brown ribbon she had hanging from the side of her loincloth. Ariel stopped as instructed. Once Bunnie was out of sight Tails came out of the bush holding his prize.

"Crystal Cancel," he said simply and was surprised to find Ariel holding a gray ribbon in her hand when she was back to normal.

"Here," she said handing him the ribbon, "it's Chase's. he saw me chasing Bunnie and tried to fight me off. I knocked him out and took it from him. Who do you have left?"

Tails took the ribbon and replied, "I have yours, Fiona's, Bunnie's and Chase's. so that means I still have Blaze, Rain, Swift and Snow to retrieve one from."

Ariel frowned, "Those will be the trickiest ones to get. Especially your brother's. I hope his faith in you isn't misplaced."

Tails grinned, "It isn't."

"Him and Fiona are helping you aren't they," Ariel asked only to get frustrated as Tails simply walked off…

Snow finally reached the bush where he was to meet first Fiona and then Tails. He slipped in and saw the red vulpine wasn't happy. "Do you have shit for brains," she asked crossing her arms.

Snow grinned, "no I don't. I just didn't want to involve Ariel in this. You know as well as I do that if we were caught aiding him we'd be banished from the tribe. I guess they forgot that there were foxes in the when they made up these trials and their rules. How is it they expect us to let the person trying to join the tribe do it alone, yet encourage us to tap into our primal nature. The nature of a fox is cunning, deceit, stealth, trickery and loyalty to our own kind. At least it's the primal nature of Mobian foxes to do those things."

"When the trials came into existence the tribe was new and had yet to have any Werefoxes," Aero said as he slipped into the bush, "back then there were only Werewolves and Werehogs. The primal nature of those two races is very different from our own."

"Almost as different as night and day," Pyra said as she joined them, "we are still learning to adapt the laws to account for the primal nature of other Mobian races. Werefoxes became plentiful and dominant in the tribe merely five hundred years ago. I do think it is time to be a bit more accommodating on the trials rules to account for the loyalty foxes have for their own kind."

Snow hung his head, "You knew we would assist my brother with his trials, didn't you?"

"Yes," Aero replied, "yet when we chose the group who he would have to get a ribbon from we still chose to include three foxes. We did this because we aren't just testing young Tails."

Fiona looked at their leader in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Simple," Pyra answered, "yes, we are trying to see if young Miles is worthy of joining the tribe but we are also testing the bonds of loyalty that bind you, Blaze, Snow, Tails, Swift, Rain and Ariel together."

"We have seen how, although you are all the same age, all of you look to young Snow for guidance and leadership. In essence, although Pyra and myself lead the tribe, you guys have formed your own little group with it's own leader," Aero stated.

Snow frowned, "that may be true Chief Aero and Chieftess Pyra, but our loyalty has and always will belong to the tribe and to you. That is something that will never change. We will always give our all to protect the tribe."

Aero smiled, "we are glad for it too my former apprentice. Now, there is something that Pyra and I wish to talk with Snow about." Fiona nodded and stepped out of the bush and went off to do some hunting before Tails finished his trials.

"What is it you wish to talk to me about," Snow asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"The future of the tribe," Pyra simply replied, "Aero and myself have led the tribe since we were fourteen. We aren't getting any younger and now we are almost sixty. We are past our prime and must now worry about the future of the tribe."

"But you and Aero have plenty of years left and you have lead the tribe thru it's darkest times," Snow replied with both surprise and worry in his eyes, "What could I possibly do to help the tribe at eight that you haven't already done in the almost fifty-eight years you have on me!?"

"You speak less of yourself than you should young Snow," Aero returned, "or should I say Nova Snow Prower, former member of the Sonic Heroes Team Dark. The one who has fought against tyrants and petty evil geniuses who have made bids at world domination. A Kitsune Warrior, a powerful multi-tailed fox that can wield chaos energy and manipulate the elements to the aide and betterment of all who inhabit Earth. Is this not who you are? The very fox I found nine months ago, shortly after being bitten by a rouge Werewolf and brought to the tribe a month later? You now stand before me having accomplished all this, as well as becoming the youngest Tribe Hunter that has ever existed!"

"No, young one," Pyra chimed in, "You have done much more in your short eight years than we could hope to do in eighty."

"That is why I chose to be your mentor," Aero stated, "I wasn't training a new Tribe Hunter, I was training my successor. Pyra and I have decided that we wish to adopt you, and Tails if he succeeds in his trials."

"This is not a decision we make lightly, nor is it one we want an answer form you on just yet," Pyra finished, "ultimately the decision is yours. If you and Tails agree to it then you, as the one who was born first will become the tribe's Chief and your mate or mates the tribe's Chieftess when we either pass on or retire. Tails will be forever a Tribal Prince and his mate or mates Tribal Princesses."

"Why," Snow inquired simply.

"We are no longer able to have kits of our own," Aero replied, "by tribal law our eldest child is to succeed us. This is to prevent a power vacuum if something were to happen to the tribe's leaders. Unfortunately, we have given all we can to the tribe. The only thing we can't give is a new leader as Pyra has always been incapable of becoming pregnant. The only recourse we have is to adopt a kit and name it as our heir."

Snow sat quiet for a moment before speaking this time, "I am honored but this isn't a decision I can make on my own. After my brother has completed the trials I will talk with him about it and see what he says."

"Very well," Pyra replied, "Aero and I will await the two of you's decision." With that said Aero and Pyra left, leaving the young fox to his thoughts.

Tails was looking around and hunting for Blaze, the last one that Fiona had given him info on. He didn't have far to go to find her. She was lounging about in the center of a clearing as if waiting for someone.

"Don't even try to sneak up on me. There is no need to be quick or cunning. Just simply come here and sit next to me and chat for a few and I'll hand it over Tails," the violet cat said, causing him to jump.

"It's me you were waiting on," he replied. She nodded and patted the grass next to her in a motion for him to sit.

"I know you are in the middle of your first trial but this is what I ask in order to get what you seek from me," Blaze stated.

Tails nodded and sat down, "what do you wish to talk about?"

"You," Blaze said simply, "I want to get to know the brother of Snow."

Tails nodded and noticed that she had her hair up in a white ribbon. The same white ribbon Snow was given by Shadow to give to his first love, "very well. I am only agreeing to this because of the ribbon you are using to tie up your hair."

Blaze looked at him in puzzlement, "what do you mean because of the ribbon Snow gave me?"

"I guess he never told you about the two ribbons he has that match his primary fur color," Tails inquired.

"No," Blaze replied, "I never even knew he had a second ribbon like this one."

"He does," Tails said, "they were given to him by the person who is like an older brother to him: Shadow the Hedgehog. He gave then to Snow at the same time as he bought himself two that matched his fur color. Those ribbons are only to be given to someone that Snow has fallen in love with. To put it simply: my twin is in love with you. I recommend for now that you keep it a secret. He will eventually confess it to you. Now, what is it you would like to know about me?"

"You've already told me all I needed to know. Here you go," Blaze answered as she pulled out a violet ribbon and handed it to him.

"Thanks Blaze," Tails said with a smile, "now I only have three more to get."

"No problem," Blaze replied as she vanished back into the forest.

Tails headed back to where he had found Fiona and entered the bush once more. Upon entering he found his brother already there lost in thought.

"Hey bro," Tails said, causing the snowy fox in front of him to jump.

"Oh, hey," Snow replied, "sorry about that. I was thinking about something. Did you get the ribbons from Blaze, Bunnie and Chase?"

"Yeah, and then some," Tails said with a smile showing his brother the five ribbons he'd collected.

Snow looked them over and noticed Ariel's green one was among them, "Nice job bro. Swift and Rain are simple. With Swift stealth would be your best bet and as for Rain, well she would probably just hand you her's due to us being related and here is mine." Snow added his white ribbon to the collection then finished his sentence, "I need time alone now so imma split. Crystal Control!" With that Snow disappeared and Tails set off in search of Swift.

It took Tails all of ten minutes to seek out Swift. He crept up as silently as possible mindful of the tip Snow had given him. Swift apparently didn't mean to make it easy on him. The Werehog had his ribbon tied around his arm, a tempting target. Thinking quickly, the young fox pulled Yellow Tails off his back and revved it while creating a whirlwind around Swift. Once the whirlwind disappeared Swift looked around for the yellow streak he had spotted just before the whirlwind had appeared. He looked in every direction, not realizing that like his twin, Tails could fly. By the time he realized it and had looked up all he saw was a fast approaching yellow fox with a stream of wind trailing it. The fox and the wind collided with him and sent him headfirst into a tree trunk, knocking him unconscious. Tails hopped off his board and placed it back across his back, bent down and relieved the black ribbon from the now knocked out hedgehog. He then whirled around as he heard some clapping behind him.

As he watched a midnight blue and white flecked she-wolf stepped into the clearing and said, "Well done Miles!"

"Rain, hey," the fox replied.

"I just watched your little performance and was really impressed," Rain replied, "you're just as quick witted as your brother is."

"I've heard that quite a bit," the canary Todd replied, "we aren't identical on the outside but inside Snow and myself are virtually the same."

"Well," Rain replied, "here you go. I would make you have one helluva time trying to retrieve it from me but I don't care to go through all the trouble to make it hard for Snow's twin." With that said she handed him a midnight blue ribbon and started to walk off.

"Wait," Tails called out.

"Yes," Rain inquired with a look over her shoulder.

"I've completed this trial, why don't we head back to the starting area together," Tails answered.

"Very well," she replied nonchalantly. She waited for him and the now conscious Swift to catch up and the trio returned to the clearing from which the trial started, talking all the while.

"So, all finished young Miles," Aero asked as the trio appeared. Fiona walked up and joined, Ariel and Bunnie.

Tails looked around hoping his brother would be present, "I have but if I may ask, where is Snow?"

"He will probably be here shortly," Pyra replied.

No sooner than the words had left her mouth than a massive pillar of fire appeared and Blaze appeared bleeding, with her clothing in tatters.

Aero rushed over to her as she lay there prone and bleeding profusely, "young Blaze what happened?"

"Th-they came out of a portal of some type," Blaze responded, "they didn't say anything but just started attacking. Snow is fighting to hold them back but needs help."

"Who is attacking," Pyra asked.

With eyes wide Blaze stared at their leaders and said the words nobody on earth ever wanted to hear again, "Black Arms…"

**A/N: Oh, god I know I'm evil for the massive cliffhanger but I just can't help myself. Anyway please hang around for the next chapter: Chapter 6: Dark Day, Black Night and as always: Read, Review and Enjoy!**


	6. Dark Day, Black Night

**Chapter 6: Dark Day, Black Night**

**Last Chapter:**

**No sooner than the words had left her mouth than a massive pillar of fire appeared and Blaze appeared bleeding, with her clothing in tatters.**

**Aero rushed over to her as she lay there prone and bleeding profusely, "young Blaze what happened?"**

"**Th-they came out of a portal of some type," Blaze responded, "they didn't say anything but just started attacking. Snow is fighting to hold them back but needs help."**

"**Who is attacking," Pyra asked.**

**With eyes wide Blaze stared at their leaders and said the words nobody on earth ever wanted to hear again, "Black Arms…"**

That was the last thing the violet cat was able to say. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she lost consciousness. Bunnie immediately rushed forward and started taking care of her multiple wounds.

"I need to get her back to my tent," Bunnie said, "her wounds are many and deep. She'll die if I can't get her there."

Tails frowned and stepped forward as his Chaos Crystal started to glow bright yellow, "let me see if I can help you Bunnie. I've seen Snow do this several times and I'm a Kitsune just like him."

"Ok suga-Tails," Bunnie replied, "I trust you."

Tails continued to concentrate and placed one hand over his Crystal and the other on Blaze's forehead and cried out, "Crystal Heal!"

While this was going on an Ice Blue bird appeared and landed on Fiona's shoulder. She reached her hand up to it and heard Snow's voice, "I've sent this incase Blaze didn't make it. We are under attack by the Black Arms. There seems to be no end but I am holding them at bay for now. I need help immediately. All the Apprentices were out of the gathering place and are unaware but all the Hunters were in the clearing milling about and were caught by surprise. There are only three of us fighting fit after the initial attack."

Fiona's eyes went wide and she looked at Aero who nodded, "Ariel, Swift and Rain with me. We must get to Snow now! There are only three full hunters fighting fit. All the apprentices were out of the gathering place when the attack started. Chase, you're the swiftest sprinter we have. Round up all of the Apprentice Hunters and get them to the clearing."

Aero and Pyra looked at each other as Blaze suddenly jumped to her feet and shot off like a bullet, any evidence of injury gone and Tails on her heels. "We'll get all non-hunters to the cave of safety," Aero stated before Pyra and himself raced off with Bunnie on their heels. Fiona looked at those around her and led her patrol toward the battle zone. When they arrived at the gathering place the only ones still on their feet fighting were Snow, Tails and Blaze. With a battle howl the four Apprentice Hunters launched themselves into the fray.

As the battle wore on everyone was starting to look the worse for wear. Snow swiped his brow and muttered, "Fuck this shit." Snow backed up and called out, "Blaze and Tails fall back to me. Fiona, Rain and Swift hold them for a few moments. Fiona, it's time to go ahead and show what you can do. You know what I mean. Rain you're Aquakinnetic, start using it!"

Rain smiled and started firing off gouts of water at the Black Arms Grunts like missiles.

Fiona pulled a crimson colored pendant out and placed it around her then called out, "Crystal Lances!" Multiple crimson spears appeared and started impaling any Black Hawks she could fire at. Swift for his part changed to his Wereform and started fighting with the Black Arms Brutes with big fists, strong enough to demolish buildings.

Tails and Blaze pulled back and stood next to Snow. "What are we doing Snow," Blaze asked.

"Taking it to the next level," Snow answered, "Blaze summon the Sol Emeralds to you. I know you're their guardian." Blaze did as instructed and they continued to float around her. "Now both of you join hands with me," Snow started, "I'm going to use an ancient Kitsune ritual to push us into Super Tails, Super Snow and Blazing Blaze." The other two nodded indicating they were ready.

"**The servers are the seven chaos**," Snow started, "**Chaos is power, Power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the seven chaos. I am a Kitsune Warrior. Bearer of the Chaos Crystal. Here me Chaos and grant me and my allies the power to stem the tide of darkness!**" No sooner than the snowy fox finished, the seven Sol emeralds and the two Chaos Crystal's started glowing brighter than the sun. When the glow fade Snow and Tails stood there, fur pure gold, eyes glowing red, two Flickies hovering on each side of them and a golden aura surrounding them. Blaze stood the looking like she had been completely lit on fire. The three of them looked at each other then nodded and joined the fray.

Snow and Tails immediately jumped up curled into balls and started darting around like haywire saw blades, carving a path of destruction through the ranks of the Black Arms troops. Blaze rocketed to Ariel's side and started shooting gouts of fire at the unfortunate Grunts that got in her way then turned to Ariel, nodded and shot of to elsewhere in the battle. Rain let out a fierce battle howl as she used her claws to carve up a couple of grunts that got too close. Ariel had a Brute come up and take a swing at her.

"Did anyone ever teach you that it's unwise to piss off a vixen," Ariel said in a sing-song voice as she started to transform, "it could be the last mistake you make!" She then lashed out at it and decapitated it soundly. Swift walked up to a large log and effortlessly lifted it and held it like a giant baseball bat.

"BATTER UP," he shouted as a group of Black Hawks flew toward him. The next thing anyone hears is an earsplitting crack as Swift's improvised bat connects and sends the whole group into orbit.

"IT'S GOING," Snow shouts in response, "GOING, AND IT'S OUTTA THE PARK! HOME RUN SWIFT!" Everyone busts out laughing as Fiona sends another wave of Crystal Lances at a group of Gold Hawks and detonates all three of them. "STRIKE THREE," Snow cries out, "YEEER OOOOUT!" Everyone laughs again. The fighting soon got heavier, Swift found himself fighting a rather intelligent Brute.

"What's a matter little hedgehog," the Brute stated taunting in a gravelly voice, "running out of steam or are you just that puny and use…" It didn't get to finish as Swift gathered up the last of his remaining strength, grabbed it by the ankles and proceeded to slam it into the ground and every other thing he could.

After about ten minutes of doing this Swift power slammed it and grunted, "puny and useless my ass." He then passed out from exhaustion and changed back to normal.

'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up,' Rain thought morosely as she continued to fire jets of water at the grunts rushing her. As she continued her vision slowly got cloudy, 'can't hold on.' The last of her strength and energy used up Rain finally succumbed to exhaustion and passed out.

Sally was surprised not to have heard from Tails all day, especially after running into Snow. She walked up the trail to Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins lost in thought and speculation. Before she realized it she was at the door and was surprised to find everything closed up and off. She was about to leave but a note taped to the door caught her eye. Curious she pulled it off and looked to see who it was to. As she looked and saw Tails' handwriting she started noticing it was addressed to her and Sonic. Quickly opening the letter she read it:

**Dear Sonic and Aunt Sally,**

**Sorry I am not there to say this in person but I need you guys to look after my place for me. The key is under the mat. Sally, before you worry I am fine. I have gone off to start a new life with Snow and Fiona in the same place as they have, the Were Tribe. For the first time in my life I am free, not just from my melancholy but also from my consistent attachment to tinkering and isolating myself. I owe the thanks for it to Fiona and Snow. If she wouldn't have nipped me and Snow hadn't shown me the true freedom inherit in the life of a Werefox then I would probably not be writing this but probably writing a suicide note instead. Hopefully we will see each other again someday.**

**Sincerely,**

**Miles 'Tails' Prower**

Sally stood there for a few moments as what the contents of the note were sunk in. When they finally did she numbly retrieved the key and walked into the house to call Sonic.

On the third ring Sonic answered, "Hey lil' bro what's up?"

"Sonic," Sally replied with her voice cracking as she was about to cry, "it's Sally. Get hold of Shadow, Chris, Cream, Amy and Knuckles then get over here." Without another word she hung up the phone and sat down on the couch with a picture of Tails and Snow in it hugged to her and let the tears flow. After hearing what Sally had said Sonic immediately called those she had specified and dashed over to Tails' home.

"What's the matter Sal," Sonic asked as he sat next to her and held her while she cried.

"What's going on," Amy asked with concern as her and Shadow walked in with Chris, Cream and Knuckles in tow. Sally immediately calmed herself and read the note left by Tails to everyone. By the time she had finished Rouge walked in and frowned.

"I'm sure that those two little darlings are fine Sally," the bat said reassuringly.

"I'm not sure," Sally replied, "I've heard horrible things about the Were Tribe."

"Don't believe everything you hear on the news," Rouge fired back defensively, "I have it from a reliable source that the Were Tribe never hurt anyone unless in self-defense."

Sally looked at Rouge with suspicion in her eyes, "What do you mean, 'reliable source'?"

Knowing that she had said too much Rouge hung her head and replied, "Last night I had three members of the Were Tribe staying at my place after I ran into Snow. He asked me to let them stay there. Their names are Bunnie the Wererabbit, she's the Tribe Healer and Fiona the Werefox and Blaze the Werecat who are Apprentice Hunters. They explained the tribe to me and that they were on a journey to a new home."

At the mention of the name Bunnie Sally's eyes went wide and she said, "Did the one named Bunnie speak with a southern drawl?"

"Yes," Rouge replied.

"I'm sorry Rouge. I know Bunnie and if she is in the Were Tribe then I know you're right and that Snow and Tails are safe," the Squirrel replied.

"Well," Sonic replied, "it don't matter to me if they're safe or not. I'm going to look for them. Starting in the Mystic Forest." Without another word Sonic dashed out the door. Shadow and Amy looked at each other. Shadow picked up Amy and dashed after him to prevent him for doing something stupid.

They had all been fighting for quite some time now and the remaining fighters were starting to become fatigued and exhausted. Fiona and Tails were fighting side by side. No longer able to maintain his Super form Tails landed next to Fiona and reverted back to his usual self.

"How are you holding up," he asked the red vixen next to him as he slammed his namesakes into the grunt he was fighting and knocked it out.

"Can't hold out much longer," she replied, exhaustion evident.

"Neither can I but we have to try," Tails replied. Fiona nodded and they both continued to fight.

'I hope Chase arrives with the other apprentices soon,' Fiona thought as a group of Golden Hawks appeared.

"Help," Ariel cried out as she slipped up and was grabbed by a Brute and it started to drag her toward the portal.

Snow immediately shot over and cannonball into the brute forcing it to let go. Wasting no time he cried, "Crystal Saber!" An ice blue sword of pure chaos energy appeared in his had and he sliced the Brute in two.

"Thanks Snow," the green vixen exclaimed happily.

"I'll always come back for you," Snow replied as he took off, leaving Ariel staring after him in confusion.

"We need to do something quick Snow," Blaze said as the fox appeared next to her, "I'm running out of energy!"

"Do you think you have enough for one last massive attack," Snow asked.

"Yeah, I do," Blaze replied, "What's the plan."

"I'll launch a powerful Crystal Blast at you," Snow replied, "Charge a powerful fire attack and use it with my blast. It should create a powerful inferno like blast or if you prefer we can charge up and launch the attack together."

"Let's do it together Snow," the violet cat responded as she started to gather pyrokinetic energy.

"Alright," Snow replied as he grabbed her hand and started to do the same but infused his with chaos energy. Blaze was thankful the color of the glow around her masked her color, the physical contact with Snow had her blushing.

Once they were ready they called out as if they were of one mind and body, "Crystal Inferno Blast!" No sooner than the words left their mouths than a massive shockwave left them, instantly incinerating anything in its path.

"Pretty impressive eh fire kitten," Snow asked as he reverted back to normal, completely exhausted and panting.

"Yeah ice fox," Blaze replied as she too reverted back to normal. As one both passed out, still holding hands.

The fighting suddenly stopped and Ariel, Tails and Fiona looked around in confusion. Suddenly Black Doom appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Fiona, Blaze and Ariel. The girls were unable to put up a fight anymore. "I told you after we left defeated that I would be back one day to take my revenge on you foxes for our defeat," Black Doom said.

"We beat you once and we can do it again," Snow fired back, finally having come back to.

"Ah, but this time we'll fight on my turf," Black Doom replied, "that is, if you ever want to see these three again." With that Black Doom and his remaining forces retreated back through the portal with the girls calling out to Snow and Tails. The portal closed as Snow and Tails looked at each other, silently swearing they wouldn't rest until they got them back.

It had taken most of the day to figure out who was still alive and who would be mourned. Most people who had survived the attack had many injuries, Snow and Tails included. Both of them sat staring into the fire, tails dragging the ground and bodies hunch in sorrow. Sonic, Amy and Shadow had arrive an hour after the fight ended and sat by them now. Aero and Pyra walked up and sat down with them.

"Young Tails," Aero started, "Pyra and myself have talk and we have listened to the account of Snow." Tails looked at the leaders expectantly.

"We have decided to extend to you an invitation to join the tribe," Pyra finished, "if that is still your wish."

"Like hell he is," Sonic replied indignantly.

"Shut up Sonic," Tails snapped, causing the blue blur to flinch, "Chief Aero, Chieftess Pyra, I would be honored to join the tribe."

"Very well," Pyra replied, "there is now reason to rejoice."

"Then maybe we should see if we can add one more reason," Aero stated, "Young Snow, have you and your brother decided on what we asked you."

"Tails and I share thoughts," Snow replied, "I knew the answer form the first time you asked and that is that we would be honored to call you mother and father."

"Then we truly do have much reason to rejoice," Pyra exclaimed.

"No we don't," Tails replied with the shake of his head, "the dark day has ended."

"But the black night has only begun," Snow finished…..

**AN: Well what do you guys think? I know it's kinda a sad ending to the chapter but I'm sure everyone will enjoy the next chapter. Please Read, Review and Enjoy and look out for: Chapter 7!**


	7. The Plan and The Decision

**AN: Well, sorry this took so long but it's finally here. First I think it would be a good idea if I placed up an edited disclaimer as a couple more OC's will be appearing in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Tails, Fiona, Blaze or any other Sonic the Hedgehog character mentioned herein. The belong to SEGA, Sonic Team, Archie Comics and DiC respectively. I own Nova 'Snow' Hunter/Nova 'Snow' Prower, Mara 'Rain' Wolfe, Ariel the Fox and Chase the Wolf, which are my OC's. I don't own Doug Percy Doberman, he belongs to my friend Brandon the Lynx, Swift and Starlight belong to xXTheRedHedgehogXx, James 'Tales' Prower belongs to matthew069, Dark the Fox belongs to DarkFoxTailz. The OC's that don't belong to me are used with the owner's permission. I also don't own the story cover. That is the property of Lord Kiyo from Deviant Art and is used with his permission. I own the story plot and the universe it takes place in. **

**Next, I'd like to thank the following people for their helpful contributions and suggestions that have made Were Tribe the story it is: Brandon the Lynx, xXTheRedHedgehogXx, matthew069, ZanderPrime (my Brother-in-Law and in home beta reader) and a special thanks to DarkFoxTailz who is my Co-Author for this story. Finally I would like to thank all of my readers, those who have left reviews and those who have added WERE TRIBE to the story alerts. It's the combination of all of you who make it enjoyable for me to write this story. With all that said there is one more thing to mention: In this chapter I have added some new things, one of them (and probably the trickiest) is a language I am still working on. I call it Kitsu or the language known only to Kitsune. I am doing it from scratch so I would appreciate reader opinions on it: like it or ditch it. Let me know either via PM or review. Well on with the story:**

**It had taken most of the day to figure out who was still alive and who would be mourned. Most people who had survived the attack had many injuries, Snow and Tails included. Both of them sat staring into the fire, tails dragging the ground and bodies hunch in sorrow. Sonic, Amy and Shadow had arrive an hour after the fight ended and sat by them now. Aero and Pyra walked up and sat down with them.**

"**Young Tails," Aero started, "Pyra and I have talk and we have listened to the account of Snow." Tails looked at the leaders expectantly.**

"**We have decided to extend to you an invitation to join the tribe," Pyra finished, "if that is still your wish."**

"**Like hell he is," Sonic replied indignantly.**

"**Shut up Sonic," Tails snapped, causing the blue blur to flinch, "Chief Aero, Chieftess Pyra, I would be honored to join the tribe."**

"**Very well," Pyra replied, "there is now reason to rejoice."**

"**Then maybe we should see if we can add one more reason," Aero stated, "Young Snow, have you and your brother decided on what we asked you."**

"**Tails and I share thoughts," Snow replied, "I knew the answer form the first time you asked and that is that we would be honored to call you mother and father."**

"**Then we truly do have much reason to rejoice," Pyra exclaimed.**

"**No we don't," Tails replied with the shake of his head, "the dark day has ended."**

"**But the black night has only begun," Snow finished…..**

**Chapter 7: The Plan & The Decision**

Snow sat bolt upright gasping and sweating. He had been trying to get some rest but every time he closed his eye all he could do was relive the final moments of the recent battle. Sighing, he got up, put on his loincloth and walked to the edge of the clearing where a small forge was set up. Since joining the tribe he had learned how to smith and he realized he had a decent bit of skill. He also found he excelled at and enjoyed it. Attempting to push thoughts of the girls and his failure in a more productive direction, the young vulpine set about making some weapons he had started to design a few months ago.

'What the hell,' Tails thought as his ears picked up the sounds of singing and the clang of clanging metal, 'who in the hell is working this late?' Tails went into the clearing that Snow and him had picked out and found the source of the noise. "What's wrong bro," he asked the sweaty white fox in front of him, "can't sleep?"

Snow paused for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, and you?"

Tails shook his head, "All I can do is relive the final moments of the battle."

"Same here," the snow fox replied.

"So, what are you doing and what was the strange language you were just singing in," Tails inquired.

"I'm making some weapons," Snow replied nonchalantly, "and I'm singing in our people's native tongue."

"The language the Were Tribe of old used," Tails asked puzzled.

"No, my child," Aero replied as him and Pyra made themselves known.

"Your brother sings in the tongue of a people much older than the Were Tribe," Pyra picked up, "he sings in Kitsu. The ancient Kitsune language."

"Really," the young fox asked with evident awe.

"Kiuso Mele," Snow replied in a sing-song voice, "m cach dida."

"What does that mean," the confused fox asked.

"We are Kitsune," Snow replied, switching back to English, "we can naturally speak Kitsu. We were born able to, all you need to do is search within yourself and you'll know what it means and how to reply."

Tails nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. Suddenly he opened them and said, "Kiuso Mele, m cach oi tanna."

Snow smiled, turned back to his anvil, picked up the hammer and started to work again. While he was doing this Aero and Pyra looked at the yellow vulpine and said, "We have always wondered what the song means but he has never translated it. Could you translate?"

Uncertain, Tails looked at his brother and caught a small nod, "'When the seasons change and the winds die down, we still stay strong as the most tempered metal. Things can die and things can age but our arms withstand the span of time.' He keeps repeating it over and over. 'Tana ke shuno mak ta du koun.' It isn't a song; it's a chant and one of the secrets of our people."

They nodded and said, "Very well, we shall take our leave. Snow, it's time for you to select an apprentice and we have brought the two of you some new paints. The paints of the clan's princes. Come find us when you are ready to take an apprentice son." Snow said nothing but gave a small nod and they left. After about two minutes of listening to Snow, the sounds of his melodic chant and the steady sound of the hammer caused Tails eyes to start drooping before he finally feel into a peaceful slumber.

Sonic looked at everyone with a dejected look, "Sorry guys I failed. I wasn't able to convince Tails to return with me."

Sally walked over, looked at him and shook her head, "Sonic Hedgehog, you aren't being sensible. Did you ever stop to think that maybe it was Tails time to become his own fox?"

Sonic looked at her with tears in his eyes, "I did but I didn't think it would be this soon. I'm going to miss my little bro!"

"They aren't gone for good," Shadow replied, "Snow's been gone for six months but he came back around. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of them." Everyone nodded, not knowing just how prophetic those words were.

Blaze finally came to and found herself chained to a wall like a trophy, 'what the hell where am I? The last thing I remember is battling side by side with Super Snow then both of us collapsed.' The violet cat looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"Looks like someone has finally woke up," Fiona said from beside her.

"What happened," Blaze asked.

"We were captured by Black Doom," Ariel replied, "right after my handsome snowy fox passed out from exhaustion."

"Excuse me," Blaze retorted hotly, "your handsome snowy fox? Last I checked that 'handsome snowy fox' gave me one of his two white ribbons. Ribbons he was given by his adopted brother Shadow the Hedgehog to give to the two girls he fell in love with. The ribbon I tie my hair up with is the very ribbon he gave me just after we left Westopolis Woods. Tails told me about it when I chatted with him in the forest. If you don't have the second ribbon then he certainly ain't your snowy anything."

"Much as I like a good cat fight," Fiona interjected, "our main concern needs to be escape."

"I think we should wait," Blaze replied, "if I know Snow he'll be coming up with some rescue plan."

"I sure hope so," a menacing voice replied, "that's why I selected you as the bait."

"The bait for what," Blaze shot back, "and who are you?"

"You are the bait that will lead them to their doom," he replied with an evil laugh, "and as for who I am. I'm the one who is to be their doom, or Black Doom!" He walked off while laughing evilly.

Snow wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been thinking long and hard and had made a decision. He looked behind him at the sound of light snoring and smiled, 'He looks so peaceful, so carefree. I wish he could have joined the tribe sooner.' Snow smiled and went into his tent. After a few moments he came back out in a fresh loincloth and no paints on, walked over to the blown glass jar of green paint and reapplied his markings. After he had done all this he nodded and went back to his bench, grabbed the twin sword sheathes and loops sheathes he had asked the tribes' tanner to make. He strapped the sheathes to his back in an x formation before strapping his quiver over them, finally he strapped one loop to each thigh with a cloth strip. Looking briefly at his brother as he passed he headed to the stream that ran next to the area where he had set up his, Fiona and Blaze's tents and looked at his reflection. 'I truly look like a fierce warrior,' the snowy Kitsune thought. Sighing, he headed back to his work area, picked up two slender katana's and sheathed them. Finally he grabbed what looked like two tomphas and slipped them into the loops. Looking around one last time Snow picked up the case that was his x-gear, squared his shoulders and left the clearing, silent save for the gently snoring yellow fox.

"How do you think our two fox friends are taking it," a midnight she wolf asked the hedgehog, koala and pure white wolf next to her.

"I have no idea Rain," the hedgehog answered, "but I'm sure they aren't taking it easy."

"Yeah," the white wolf responded, "I just feel bad that I got there too late with the other apprentices."

"You aren't the only one who feels useless Chase," the Koala assured.

"Thanks Barby," Chase replied, "at least Rain and Swift were able to thrash some Arms for us."

"Yeah, but I wonder who will finish our training," Swift said sadly, "our mentors perished in the initial attack and I don't think Snow is going to want to train failures like us."

"Who says you four are failures," a familiar voice said from the shadows, "honestly, I wouldn't count yourselves out."

Rain stood up excitedly and ran over as none other than Snow strolled out of the shadows, "Snow, my adopted brother..." She trailed off as she noticed the weapons he wore and the green markings. All the others noticed and bowed respectfully. "So the rumors are true," Rain said as she bowed as well, "Chief Aero and Chieftess Pyra adopted you and your brother."

The white fox rolled his sky blue eyes and helped each one to his or her feet, "None of this and no more self pity. I came here to ask you for something."

"What is it my friend," Swift asked.

"Chief Aero and Chieftess Pyra noticed how you four, Blaze, Fiona, Ariel and now my twin look at me," he answered, "so I guess I'll cut to the chase. I've been watching all the apprentices since I came here. Aero and Pyra are our leaders but we all, in the tribe, tend to live in little groups."

"So," Barby asked, "what does this have to do with us?"

"I have come to ask you guys to join my group," Snow replied, "and to tell you I am on my way to Aero and Pyra with my choice of apprentice." The four of them looked at each other in surprise.

Finally Rain found her voice, "We would be honored." The others nodded vigorously.

"Very well," Snow replied, "this now makes my group total nine. We are big enough, not to mention have enough combatants, to be considered a pack. The only thing left is for us to choose a name."

"Easy," Swift replied, "you lead the group and you're a Kitsune and we're all warriors, so why not call ourselves the Kitsune Warriors!?" Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Very well," Snow replied with obvious pride, "go get set up in my clearing. Oh, and your new mentor is me."

"All of us are your apprentice," Chase asked.

"As well as Ariel, Blaze, Fiona and Tails," Snow replied as he took his leave.

"Wow," Chase said after Snow had left, "I can't believe our luck!"

"Well, let's keep it up and pack up," Swift replied. Everyone nodded and did so immediately.

Two Hours Later

'God what I'd give for some food,' the cobalt dog thought morosely as his stomach growled again. He sat in the darkness, unsure of where he was or what to do.

"Well, well," a gruff voice said, "looks like we've found a little lost puppy dog."

"Who's th-," the dog started before he let loose a howl of pain as something bit into his arm.

"Stop right there," a snowy Todd called out as he dropped from the tree he was in. He had been tracking a feral werewolf for almost two hours now. He had found him, and just in time it appeared.

The wolf let go of his prey and advanced on the mysterious fox, obviously miffed at the interruption, ignoring the whimpering dog for the moment. Who do you think you are little fox? Why interrupt a full grown Werewolf having a meal? You'll be my next meal," the wolf declared.

The fox smiled, "I'm no ordinary fox. I'm a Werefox from the Were Tribe. As for why I interrupted your meal, well, let's just say I'm here to kill your feral ass!"

The wolf let out a howl of rage, "So the Tribe has finally sent another tracker after Cora the Werewolf, and it just happens to be my former student! You're just an apprentice, go back to your tent Snow! Don't make me kill you my young friend! I'm not feral as they led you to believe!"

"I'm sorry," Snow replied as he started to strip off his weapons, "Even though you're my friend and former mentor I'm a full tribal hunter and a tribal prince. You were marked as feral; I have no choice but to kill you. Inspite of the mark, you taught me all I know so I shall fight you honorably, without weapons." Snow then removed his loincloth and all other clothing aside from his crystal, then started to transform.

"Then I will apologize now for having to kill you my friend," Cora said sadly as he too transformed, "fight and die with honor." He then dropped to all fours and loosed a battle howl.

'What the hell,' the dog thought as he watched the two massive Were's charge forward and meet in a furious battle.

"I taught you well," Cora said as Snow blocked a vicious swipe with one of his fluffy tails, "the multi-tailed defense you've developed is superb."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," the young kit replied with a quick tail bash that sent the older wolf flying back.

"I see," the wolf said as he rolled away from Snow's stomp and back to his feet, "but you're holding back, don't."

"You're one to talk," Snow fired back as he launched a gout of fire at the wolf, "but if you want me to stop holding back I will." With that said he launched himself after the pyrokinnetic blast, claws extended, "Crystal Claw!" His claws suddenly took on an ice blue hue as he torn through the wolf's defense and scored him across the chest.

"Excellent," the wolf cried as chaos energy enhanced pain shot thru his injury, "you truly are a formidable fighter!"

"You were my battle teacher," the fox replied, "and you were the tribe's best fighter! Why did you betray us?"

The two broke for a moment at those words. "If you believe I betrayed the tribe then you are a fool," Cora responded.

"Then what do you call what you did," the fox asked with tears in his eyes.

The wolf hung his head, "Aero and Pyra sent some of our best out to bring in strong mobians and make them Were's. I found you, befriended you and even grew to think of you as a nephew. We were ordered on pain of being chased out and marked as feral to never tell those we found and bit, the real reason we did what we did. I would have followed those orders had I not come to love you like a nephew. I told someone I thought of as a friend that I was gonna tell you the truth and they turned me in. I just never thought that they would send you after me and certainly not alone."

"So you were willing to betray orders because you felt bad for lying to me," Snow asked, "wait, if you were the wolf who I met and befriended that suddenly bit me, then does that mean you're the one who turned me? The one I have to thank for the freedom I now have as a Were?" The wolf merely nodded as he sank to his knees and exposed his throat to the young vulpine. "What are you doing Cor-Uncle Cora," he asked in confusion, tears freely flowing now.

"If you still believe I'm a traitor," The elder wolf replied, "then I shall resist no more and let you take my life."

Snow looked from him to his claws and the blood on them, Cora's blood. The fox then looked back at him and noticed the slash marks on his chest. His eyes went wide as he realized that he was wrong, changed back and rushed to the elder wolf muttering, "I'm sorry." Cora closed his eyes as the fox closed on him and waited for the deathblow. It never came, instead he felt two furry arms and four fluffy tails wrap around him in a warm embrace.

"So," Cora said as he returned the embrace, "you believe and forgive me then?" Crying too hard to speak, all the fox could do was nod. The older wolf smiled, changed back and held him softly until his tears were spent.

"I'm sorry for injuring you Uncle Cora," the young Kitsune said as he pulled back and touched the wound, "let me fix it for you. Crystal Heal!" With a blue flash the wolf watched as the claw marks on his chest closed up and healed on their own.

"You're forgiven," the speechless wolf replied, "that crystal of yours is something else."

"Then maybe this will be something new to you as well," Snow said as he stepped back and closed his eyes in concentration. Cora watched in awe as the ice blue fur on the fox turned gold and his tails split until there were now nine in total, finally a warm gentle aura started emanating from him and he was enveloped in a warm golden glow. The fox opened his eyes and the wolf saw that they were no longer sky blue but a deep green instead.

Finally finding his voice Cora said, "y-you're a real Kitsune of Light! A Kitsune Warrior!"

Snow nodded and replied, "Yes, I am, but you are the first person I've shown this to. You must promise not to reveal this to anyone, not until I am ready to tell them."

"I promise," Cora said, still in awe.

"Now, what is this great secret that you were willing to sacrifice yourself to reveal to me," the vulpine asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Cora replied.

"We've got time," Snow stated bluntly.

The tribe has a terrible curse on it," the wolf started, "long ago, back when the tribe was young and power hungry, a dark being came and made a deal with us. It was a deal that shouldn't have been made. In return for the strength and prowess we have today we were bound to him as slaves. When he returned every hundred years yes the tribe as a whole became feral. Mindless, soulless killing machines completely under his control. There is a way we can be freed from this curse, a Were has to kill him. This is why Aero and Pyra sent out the tribes best fighters. To scout for strong Mobians without the taint of the blood of our ancestors. If we found such a mobian we were to turn them and Aero and Pyra would send someone to tell them of the tribe and offer them to join us. It was discovered the last time the being returned that a Were who don't share the bloodlines of the tribe is unaffected by the curse, so long as they resist taking a mate from among the tribe born."

"It angers me," Snow said slowly, after a moment, "that this was hidden from me, but if I could go back and do it over again I wouldn't change a thing."

Cora looked at him in surprise, "then maybe you are the one! The one who is destined to save us all!"

"No," Snow replied, "I'm not the only one. Swift, Rain, Tails, Bunnie, Fiona, Blaze and Barby are all like me. We've formed a pack; Ariel and Chase are with us. Together, we are strong enough to defeat this evil. I am not the only Kitsune Warrior in the tribe."

"Tails," Cora said, "he is not a name I recognize, he was probably turned after I was chased out."

"Perceptive as always my old mentor," the snowy Todd replied, "Tails is infact my twin brother. I brought him into the tribe but Fiona turned him."

What will you do now that you know," Cora asked.

"I will return with you and confront my adopted mother and father and demand they allow you to return," Snow answered. A low groan of pain met their ears and he remembered the young dog. "First we should assist the dog you bit." Cora indicated he'd stay where he was and Snow slowly approached the dog.

"S-stay back," the frightened dog stammered.

Snow paused and said gently, "I won't come any closer." He then held out his hand and said, "My name's Nova Snow Prower, I want to help you."

"You won't hurt me," the dog asked.

The fox shook his head, "I promise."

The dog stood and moved slowly forward, favoring his injured arm, "I'm Doug Percy Doberman."

"Is there anything on you that's hurt," Snow inquired.

"My arm was bit by your 'Uncle'" Doug replied, "other than that I'm just hungry."

"May I look at it," Snow asked. The dog held his arm out and he looked it over, "I don't see any bite marks or bleeding, looks healthy to me."

Thinking the strange fox was teasing him Doug looked at his arm, "what the fuck!" The white fox was right, his arm was fine! "What's going on," he asked.

"I think you may have been turned into a Were when he bit but didn't kill you," the kit answered truthfully, "I have an idea. Why don't you come back to the Were Tribe with us? It's a safe haven for mobians like us."

"He's not going anywhere," a voice said, causing Snow to turn and glare in the direction it came from.

Snow's eyes went wide as he saw a fox that looked almost like him and his brother. The only difference was that this fox had three tails, and orange fur that was so dark it was almost black. "Who are you," he asked.

"The name's Dark the Fox," the fox replied.

"Why can't Doug come with me and Cora," Snow asked.

"Because," Dark answered, "he's looking for his lost sister. Plus I don't want to lose my only friend."

"What if I told you that I could make it possible for you to come with us too," The white fox asked.

"I'd still say he can't and neither can I," the orange kit replied with an absent flick of his tails, "we're looking for his sister."

Snow looked at Doug, "What if I promised to help you find your missing sister? I'm an excellent tracker, once I set myself to hunting someone; there is no way for them to escape me."

"Really," Doug asked as his eyes lit up, "you'd do that for a stranger?"

"Well," Snow replied, "we've introduced ourselves to each other so I don't consider you a stranger anymore. I consider you a potential friend and ally. I do anything for friends; actually, I'd do anything for anyone in need. Its part of being a Werefox, we're extremely loyal and kindhearted unless you anger us."

"So I saw," Doug said gesturing to the fox's bloody claws, "I don't need anymore convincing. I'll come with you and join you, but only if it's your group I join."

"I'd have it no other way," Snow assured him.

"What about me," Dark asked, "can you really make me like you so I can come along?"

"Easily," Snow replied, nine tails waving lazily behind him, "the blood on my claws is the blood of a Were. If I scratch you with them then you'll be like us. Plus I think you're like me, a Kitsune. There are very few of us left, we need to stick together."

"You're right," Dark said with surprise, "I am a Kitsune. Honestly, though, until today I thought I was the only one left. Alright, I'll join you as well." Dark held out his arm to the white fox.

"This may burn a little," Snow told him as he gingerly drew a single claw across Dark's arm, "there are really only two ways to become a Were. One is to be bitten by one and the second, most guaranteed way is to have the blood of a Were get into an opening in the skin. I hope you realize, once a Were always a Were."

"Is it possible to live a normal life," Doug asked, "in other words; is it possible to appear normal to a Human or Mobian?"

"The only way for someone to do that," Cora replied, "is to never transform again. Once we transform in a city, we are known to be a Were thereafter."

"Well," Snow said cheerfully, "we've got about a two hour hike to get back to the Mystic Forest so we may as well get moving. Albeit, I think a meal wouldn't hurt." Snow raised his hear and took a deep breath, smiled and snatched his bow and quiver before vanishing into the trees.

"Don't follow him," Cora said stopping Dark and Doug in their tracks, "I smell what he did and if I know that fox, he'll be back shortly." No sooner than he finished speaking than a pitch black Werefox with blood red chest and tail-tips appeared with a massive, and quite dead, grizzly bear slung over his shoulders. "See, told you," the older wolf said with a smile.

"That's not Snow," Doug replied.

"Yes it is," Cora said, "I can tell by the green markings and his scent. I'm sure he'll explain his appearance change momentarily."

The fox set down his cargo and changed from his wereform, "Sorry if I startled you, I tried to hide the whole story behind me being a Kitsune. I'm not a Kitsune Warrior or Kitsune Destroyer. I'm actually a True Kitsune, which means I'm both a Kitsune of Light and Kitsune of Darkness. I prefer to stay out of my Destroyer form though. I've noticed, though, that since I became a Werefox I have no choice but to take on my destroyer form when in Wereform. I guess it's because Were's are inherently evil, even if they are pure of heart. I'm glad you didn't see me when I transformed while in Kitsune Warrior form, the instant I went into my Wereform I kinda went destroyer and momentarily lost control." As he was saying this a ripple ran across his body and he was white and gold with green eyes once more.

"That's interesting," Dark said, "but I do believe you said we needed to eat and go?"

"Yes, sorry," Snow replied. The snowy fox motioned to Cora and the two of them set about skinning and cleaning the bear. Snow then made a fire and proceeded to cook their meal. Upon noticing Dark and Doug's bewildered looks he said, "What do you take us for, savages? Nah, we don't eat raw meat, we are civilized." The two shrugged and Snow smiled. After the meat was done the foursome sat down to eat, chatting all the while. Once done, they packed up and Snow got dressed and handed a loincloth and dagger to the other three. They dressed quickly and the group left.

Two Hours Later

The quartet arrived at the tent belonging to Aero and Pyra Snow looked at the others, took a deep breath and called out, "Mom, Dad, and its Snow. May we come in?"

"Yes, son," Aero called back. The foursome entered and Aero frowned, "What's this son! You were told to kill him, not bring him back here!"

"I brought him because I wish to learn the truth," the white kit replied as he suddenly changed to his white and gold nine-tailed form, "I want to know why you two are pushing for more Were's who aren't tribe born?"

Aero hung his head, "What did he tell you?"

"About the curse, the dark being, you guys sending out tribe members to locate and turn strong mobians, the order not to ever tell us about it, the penalty you levied for telling us and why you wanted us," the fox replied, suddenly wondering if he really wanted to know the truth.

"Well," Pyra sighed, "this was truly unexpected."

"Very," Aero agreed, "I have one question. What will happen if you found out he was telling the truth?"

"Nothing," Snow replied with a smile, "I wouldn't leave the tribe. You, Pyra, Cora and the entire tribe is my family now. I will be sad that you didn't tell me when I first joined but it still wouldn't mean anymore than simply that I now know the truth."

"You are exactly like the son we wish we could've had ourselves," Pyra praised as she hugged him.

"What Cora told you is the truth," Aero confessed with tears welling in his eyes, "you probably hate us now, don't you?"

The young vulpine detached himself from Pyra and walked over to the crying older fox, "No father, I don't hate you." He then reached up and hugged him.

"How did we get so lucky," Aero sobbed, "to have adopted a kit with a heart of gold?" The green vulpine took a calming breath and centered him. "Who are these other two," Aero questioned.

"These are Doug Doberman and Dark the Fox," Snow replied, "one was bit by Cora and the other was turned by choice." He motioned them forward for his parent's inspection and the two of them bowed respectfully.

"You are very thorough son," Pyra praised, "I'm sure you told them proper etiquette for when meeting the leaders of the tribe."

"Albeit," Aero spoke up, "I'm sure, by the looks on their faces this whole time, which you chose not to tell them that you're one of the tribe's princes."

Snow scuffed his feet guiltily, "I might've forgot to mention it." The elder fox and shehog chuckled.

"Well," Pyra said, "due to our recent loses I think that we'll forgo the trials and just invite the both of them. Doug and Dark, part of joining the tribe is to give up all you formerly were, to include taking on new names."

"I forgot to mention," Snow chimed in, "when I joined the tribe I gave up the name Nova Snow Prower. Now I'm just simply Snow the Werefox."

"I really don't have much to give up," Dark said, "Dark is a name I chose for myself. I don't really remember much about my past or even my real name. If possible I'd like to continue to go by Dark."

"Very well," Pyra said, "the tribe welcomes you, Dark the Werefox."

"What about you," Aero asked the young dog.

"Well," Doug replied, "I'm an orphan. I really don't have much to begin with. All I have left is a sister I've been searching for. If it's okay I'd like to go by the name Doug the Weredog."

"Then we welcome you, Doug the Weredog," Aero said, "we are always glad to have new members. Now, there is still one more thing we need to address. You were trying to tell us a few things before we sent you after Cora. What was that Snow, my son?"

"I've decided on my apprentice and we now have a new pack as well," Snow replied.

"Well," Pyra said, "please enlighten us."

"The new pack was actually formed by me," the snowy kit replied, "It's ten of us, one Hunter and nine Apprentice Hunters. My choice of apprentice is all the apprentices in my pack."

"You forgot some people," Doug said, "namely, Dark and I. You convinced us to join the tribe, please also allow us to join your pack as Apprentice Hunters."

"Let's make that twelve then," Snow said ginning.

"Thirteen," Cora corrected.

"Um," Snow replied in confusion, "you're more of a senior hunter than I am."

"Wrong," Aero stated, "as a prince of the tribe you are automatically the most senior hunter in the tribe."

"Well," Snow replied while scratching just behind his ear, "then I'd be glad to have you along with me."

"Now that that's settled," Pyra said, "we need to know what name you and your pack chose for yourselves."

"Well," Snow replied, "I let four of the others choose the pack name. They chose Kitsune Warriors."

"Interesting name choice," Aero stated curiously.

"They said that it was because, and they were only guessing, that is I'm a Kitsune and we're all tribal hunters and apprentice hunters or warriors," Snow replied, flicking his nine tails.

Taking notice of his appearance for the first time Aero said, voice full of wonder, "In all my years, not once did i ever imagine i would meet one of the offspring of the legendary fox warriors! Yet before my very eyes stands a true Kitsune Warrior! Kitsune are always born, thought most of them aren't from the sure line of the anchient warrior foxes. It was said that they had all but died out." The older fox took in the sight of the white and gold fox before him. Suddenly, Aero dropped to the ground, prone before Snow, almost as if in worship as he reached into his tail and pulled. Everyone watched as his single, rather large and fluffy tail split into three. "I'm a normal Kitsune," Aero said proudly, "one of those in who the blood of warriors is present but not strong enough to use the Chaos Crystal or attain a warrior's form. I remember your father, Nova. Me and him were friends, he was one of the few who were kind to the tribe. When Robotnik attacked he and Rosemary took the both of you and split up. They were bringing you to us, hoping we could protect you. We found the both of them, dead and gave them an honorable burial. Your father asked us to tell you the lineage of your family but today is not that day."

Snow nodded, "Then if there is nothing else, i'd like to go and see how my pack is settling."

"By all means, go and see to your pack, " Pyra smiled, "and your apprentices." Snow nodded motioned the others to follow him and left, changing back to his usual white/ice blue furred, four-tailed self as he went.

"Where is my bro," Tails asked the four milling about the clearing, "I didn't know it took four hours to talk with our parents."

"It shouldn't," Chase replied, "should we go look for him?"

"That won't be necessary," Snow stated as he walked into the clearing with the other three in tow, "seeing as i've already found myself. Everyone gather round, I want to introduce two new members and one addition to our pack. We also need to figure out sleeping arrangements for them."

"Have you gotten any sleep yet," Rain asked.

Snow shook his head and tapped his foot, "First I want everyone to meet Cora the Werewolf, he's a senior hunter so treat him respectfully. Now the new members, the dark orange fox is Dark the Werefox and the cobalt colored dog is Doug the Weredog. Doug, Dark and Cora, this is my pack, the Kitsune Warriors. The hedgehog is Swift, the koala is Barby, the yellow fox is my twin bro Tails, the white wolf is Chase and the midnight she-wolf is Rain. Let me think, anything i forgot?"

'He's cute,' Rain thought as she looked the dog over, "Who do you want to help them settle in?"

"Swift would you see to Cora, Chase please see to Dark and Rain see to Doug," Snow replied, "Tails get changed into street clothes." Rain, Chase and Swift nodded and ushered the three off.

"Why," Tails asked with apprehension.

"You and i are going to Station Square to round up the Sonic Heroes," Snow replied, "we need to get a rescue plan in motion." Tails nodded and went to his tent. Noticing the others, Snow smiled at their looks, "Everyone get dressed then. The Kitsune Warriors are goin to town!" The others scattered to their tents.

'Dang,' Sonic thought as he and the other Heroes and the Freedom Fighters raced for the center of Station Square, 'why can't that fuck just give up!' Eggman was at it again. After a bit they arrived and Sonic called out, "Not so fast Egghead!"

"Hmm," Eggman chortled, "no bothersome foxes? This'll be easy without those pests! Time to exterminate, GET THEM!"

'I wish Tails was here,' Sonic thought morosely as the bots rushed them.

They had been in Station Square for a few moments when Tails looked up, poked Snow and pointed. Snow nodded and waved his hands, causing everyone to quickly change and reapply their paints. As one they rushed off, transforming as they went.

"There's too many of them," Sally called out, "what should we do?"

"Do our best to take them down," Sonic replied as he smashed an eggpawn.

"I have a feeling things will change in our favor soon," Amy said as she turned one into a metallic pancake with her hammer.

Snow and his group stood behind a building looking at the fight that was raging. The others looked at him, awaiting orders. "Rain, Doug, Cora assist the Freedom Fighters," Snow ordered, "Tails, Chase, Dark assist Team Sonic, Swift, Barby assist Team Chaotix and i'll assist both Teams Rose and Dark as they're fighting together. Warriors Ready!" All of them dropped to all fours and charged in, loosing a battle howl as they went.

"WARRIORS ATTACK!" All of the combatants stopped as they heard the cry. Looking behind the beleagured Heroes as three Werefoxes, three Werewolves, a Werehog, a Werekoala and a Weredog charged in. Immediatly the snowy werefox split off, came between Shadow and Amy and changed back.

"Always were good at timing," Amy said with a grin as the fox drew his tomphas and assumed a battle stance.

"Now's not the time for chatter Ames," Snow replied.

"It's good to fight by your side again bro," Sonic said with a big grin as Tails, Chase and Dark stopped beside him and Knuckles, drawing katanas as they did.

"Same here blue," Tails replied, assuming a battle stance.

"Who are you," Espio asked as a hedgehog and koala stopped next to him with bows drawn, "are you friend or foe?"

"I'm Swift the Werehog and this is Barby the Werekoala," the hedgehog replied, "we follow Prince Snow."

"Any friend of Snow is a friend of ours," Espio said with a smile, "let's show them our power!"

"Freedom Fighters," Rain said as her, Doug and Cora stopped next to the squirrel, "I'm Rain the Werewolf, the dog is Doug the Weredog and the other wolf is Cora the Werewolf. Prince Snow has sent us to assist you."

"You and Doug seem young for combatants Rain," the squirrel replied, "I'm Sally Acorn by the way."

Rain smiled, "Ah, Snow's adopted Aunt. Looks can be decieving Princess. Don't count us out." She then pulled out two slender, hooked daggers.

Sally smiled back, " Too true, besides, their is plenty to go around."

"Shadow," Sonic called out, "as Snow is with you and he's apparently their leader, you call it for us."

"Same for the Freedom Fighters Shadow," Sally called as well.

Shadow and Snow looked at eachother, nodded and and called out, "No mercy! Heroes, Fightser and Warriors to battle!" Snow let out a howl and the battle began anew.

A group of eggpawns immediatly converged on Snow, Amy and Shadow. Snow grinned and looked at the pink shehog, "How's that swing of yours?" In answer she swung her hammer and sent three pawns flying. "Shadow hold them off," Snow called, "i got a nice combo idea and Ames and i need time to prepare." Shadow nodded as he curled into a ball and shot off.

"What you got in mind foxboy," Rouge asked.

"Destroy," Omega called out, "warning, crazy fox kit detected!"

Snow laughed, "Actually, Ames, trade with Shadz, I got a new Team Blast idea." Shadow came over and looked at the snowy kit eagerly. "Ok," he started, "It's a modified version of Chaos Inferno. Omega, do you have cannons big enough to fire two balls of fire?"

"Affermative," the robot responded as he switched to two massive cannons instead of hands.

"Shadow," Snow continued, "curl up and in one you go. Start spinning once you get in. I'll be in the other one, spinning as well." Shadow did as he was told.

"What about me," Rouge asked.

Snow responded by walking over and encasing her boots in Chaos energy, "You get to kick two flaming balls around."

Rouge smiled, "This should be fun."

"I think the bat is going to enjoy this too much Snow," Shadow said reufully.

"Who knows," the fox replied with a grin, "Would you rather it be Ames's Piko-Piko Hammer?"

"No thanks," the ebony hedgehog barked.

Snow chuckled, "Omega, you'll fire us at rouge and she'll kick us like homing charges at bots. Shadow, transfer chaos energy to Omega's cannons and i'll light us on fire."

"Affermative," Omega said as he lowered the empty barrel to the ground and the white fox curled up and rolled in, starting to spin.

"Chaos Transfer," Shadow called out.

"Fox-Fire Ignition," Snow called out, after turning into his Kitsune form while spinning.

"Fire, Fire," Omega called out as he shot the combusting fox and hedgehog at Rouge, who then kicked then at two EggGiants.

"Whoa," Sonic cried as an enflamed white ball shot through the bot he was attacking.

"Nice one Team Dark," Knuckles called out jubilantly as the punched a EggPawn's head off.

"Sonic, Knuckles," Tails called out, "come here i got an idea. Chase and Dark give us a few moments to set up."

"On it Prince Tails," Chase called back as he went Were and started playing 'chack the whip' with an unfortunate EggPawn.

"Roger," Dark said as he transformed and took the hammer, and arm, from an unlucky EggGiant and started smashing anything that came near.

"HAMMER SPREE," Snow cried out as he shot by, still in a fiery ball, on a collision course with an unlucky EggBomber. Everyone in earshot laughed.

"If he's on a hammer spree, then what am i on," Amy asked as the white fox was smacked at something else with her hammer.

"ONE-HOG WRECKING CREW," Snow answered the next time he pinged off her hammer. Everyone laughed again.

"Ok," Tails said as he tried to control his laughter, "here's the plan. Sonic and i are gonna curl into balls that you'll punch at everything you can."

"Like fire dunk," the echidna asked.

"Yeah," the yellow vulpine replied, "but i'll light us on fire like Snow did with Shadz and himself."

"How, Snow's pyrokinnetic and you aren't," the blue blur inquired.

"I may not be pyrokinnetic, but i am Kitsune," Tails replied as his fur turned gold and his twin tails became nine tails, "he used a fox-fire or kitsune fire spell. 'Kitsu-Pyre Ingo' which means Fox-Fire Ignition."

"Ok," Knuckles said.

"Yeah," Sonic cried, "let's do this!" The cobalt hedgehog curled into a spinning ball that Knuckles picked up.

"Kitsu-Pyre Ingo," Tails cried out as Knuckles picked him up and tossed then into the air before punching each in a different direction.

"WRECKING BALLS GONE WILD," Snow shouted gleefuly as Rouge kicked him at an unsuspecting EggBomber. It took thirty minutes in all before they had whiped out all the Eggbots.

"This isn't over," Eggman declared as he flew up, only to come down in one of his bots.

"Gee," Snow said to Tails, "don't this look familiar?"

"Looks like the EggEmperor all over again," the fox sighed back, "he never learns."

Snow stopped Shadow and Sonic with a gesture as they started to take off, "Tails and I have this. Ready Bro?"

"What do you have in mind," Tails asked. Snow leaned over and whispered to him. The yellow fox grinned widely, "This'll be a blast."

"Anything we can do to help boys," Rouge asked.

"Keep him distracted while Tails and i charge up," Snow replied. Everyone nodded and launched themselves at the EggEmperor.

After ten minutes Tails shouted, "EVERYONE SCATTER!"

"KITSU-EL CHI-MONGA," the fox twins shouted as a rainbow beam of energy shot from their palms and combined in mid-strike. The beam hit the EggEmperor with a concussive boom. When the dust cleared, the only thing remaining was an unconscious Eggman. Spent, the two Kits reverted back to normal.

"What was that," Shadow inquired as he helped steady Snow next to Eggman's unconcious form.

"Kitsune Multi-Element Beam-Strike," the white fox replied with a grin.

"Nice, but that was a truely interesting look you took on," Amy said.

"You never told us you were Kitsune Warriors," Sally scolded the two foxes.

"Well, we didn't even know we were until recently," Tails started.

"It took us falling in love to discover it," Snow finished, "apparently the trigger for our Warrior form is to find someone that we'd be willing to die for."

Sally, Amy and Rouge's eyes lit up. "Really," Rouge said with a grin.

"Details, spill it," Amy said gleefully.

"Isn't it obvious," Shadow said, "atleast for Snow it should be. We both have two ribbons our primary color. All you gotta do is look for the person who wears it as a hair ribbon."

"That pretty little Werecat had a white ribbon tieing her hair up in a ponytail," Rouge replied.

"What did she look like," Silver asked coming up.

"She had violet fur and briliant golden eyes," the bat replied.

"Oh god," the albino hedgehog exclaimed, "that sounds like Blaze!"

Snow turned beet red, "I-i don't know what you're talking about."

"Really," Amy said with a grin, "then why are you trying to beat Knuckles in the color department?"

"Hey, so what if i gave one of my ribbons to a beautiful Werecat," Snow snapped.

"If you gossip mongers really want something juicy then try this on for size," Tails said irritably, "Snow gave me two yellow ribbons and right now i only have one. The other is being used by a certain red vixen you all seem to despise."

Sally's eyes went wide, "you don't mean Fiona Fox do you? Are you out of your mind!?"

"It's not Fiona Fox anymore," Tails bit back, "It's Fiona the Werefox. Oh, and just so you know, she's the one who turned me."

"Have you forgotten what happened last time you let her in your heart," Sally said, "she ripped it in two!"

"Shut up Princess," Snow snapped, "I won't have you talking about my apprentice that way! Did you ever think that maybe she has changed! No, because you can't get over the fact that she 'betrayed' your prescious Freedom Fighters and sided with Scourge. Plus you'll never even see that piece of shit again."

"What do you mean," Sally asked, "and you watch your tone little boy. I am a member of the Acorn Royal House! Show some respect!"

"So what," the agitated fox shot back, "if you haven't been listening, Tails and i are Princes of the Were Tribe. the Adopted sons of Chief Aero and Chieftess Pyra. We're technically your equal so i'll talk how i want to you. As for Scourge, he attacked a member of the tribe and was dealt with how we deal with any threat: terminated with extreme prejudice."

"You mean the tribe killed him," Sally asked.

"We acted in self-defense, we protect our own," Snow shot back. After a few moments everyone calmed down. Suddenly the square erupted in cheering. Everyone looked around and noticed the gathering crowd. The Were's warily bunched up behind Tails as Sally, Amy, Sonic, Vector, Shadow and Snow stepped forward.

A woman with red hair stepped out with a cameraman in tow, "This is Scarlet Garcia, live from Downtown Station Square where once again the Sonic Heroes and the Freedom Fighters have triumphed over Doctor Eggman. Shadow the Hedgehog, you seemed to be calling the shots, what turned the tide all of a sudden?"

"The appearance of an old friend," Shadow replied with a smile as he put his arm over the white vulpine's shoulders, "Nova Snow Hunter."

"It's Prower," the fox muttered.

"Snow," Scarlet inquired, "all of Station Square is wondering, where have you been all these months?"

"I've been where i belong Ms. Garcia," Snow responded politely.

"Where is that," she pressed.

"Eight months ago it wasn't a rabbid wolf that bit me," he replied, "it was a Werewolf. Afterwards i started to, change. I couldn't deny what i had become, a Werefox. Six months ago i heard of a community of others, Weremobians as we are called, that lived in Westopolis Woods. I left all i had known and went to join them. The community is known as the Were Tribe. I've been living among them since. I cast off my name and all my accomplishments when i was made a Were Tribe Apprentice Hunter, a defender of the tribe and, as the hunter part emplies, a gatherer of food."

"But why leave so secretly," Scarlet asked.

"The fact that i'm a Werefox was something that i hid," he replied, tails twitching nervously, "I hid it because of the same fear iI still have, that all Weremobians have. The fear that i would be hated and shunned by everyone once my secret was discovered."

Chuick stepped forward with Ella and Tannaka at this point. "I'm sure i can speak for every citizen in Station Square," he said, "when i say thank you Snow. If it weren't for you and your friends from the Were Tribe, our city would now belong to Eggman."

"Yeah," someone cried out, "we don't hate you Were's, we love you!" At that everyone cheered.

"Well," Scarlet replied, "there's your answer."

Snow's eyes misted as he replied, "Yes, thank you everyone."

The other Were's stepped up behind Snow, no longer afraid but smiling. "A touching reunion and public outpour from a grateful city in Downtown Station Square," Scarlet said as she wrapped up her live report. "This is Scarlet Garcia for Sation Square News Network, live from the heart of Station Square." The crowd started milling about among the heroes and members of the tribe.

"So Snow," Amy inquired, "What brings you into Station Square?"

"We need everyone's help," the young fox replied, "have everyone meet us near the waterfall that borders the Mystic Forest at sundown." Having done what he came for, the fox whistled and flicked his tails. His tribemates extracted themselves with quick good bye's and they headed for home.

As Sonic, Shadow, Sally and Vector watched them leave they walked up to Amy and Sally asked, "Why did they leave so soon and what did Snow say? I heard your question but not his answer."

"He wants us to meet him at the waterfall that borders Mystic Forest," Amy replied, "at sundown today."

Sundown

"Do you think they'll show up," Rain asked, "I mean, do you think they'll help?"

"I hope so," Snow replied, "without them we can't go. Tails and I could easily pilot the Blue Typhoon but there is a catch. When we joined we swore off our old lives, to include the use of technology aside from extreme gear. We even cast off the names Nova and Miles Prower. Now we are simply Snow and Tails. If we piloted it we'd violate tribal law."

"Yeah," Swift said, "and we all know what happens then."

"Well what about opening a rift," Chase asked, "isn't it possible to open a rift from one place to another with chaos energy?"

"It is," the fox answered, "but it would take the power of three who have the ability to use chaos energy offensively to open one the distance we need. There is one other Kitsune Warrior in the tribe, but unfortunatly, she is one of the ones we are attempting to rescue."

"Oh," Chase said as he hung his head.

"Don't be upset," Tails replied, "it was a good idea."

Just then Sally and everyone showed up. "You wanted us to meet you here," she asked.

"Yes," Snow replied, "yesterday three of our number were captured by the Black Arms, Blaze the Werecat, Fiona the Werefox and Ariel the Werefox. We have something of a plan to rescue them but there is a snag."

"What's the snag Nova," an emerald two-tailed fox that sounded eerily like Chris thordyke asked, causing the fox brothers to do a double take.

"Is that you Chris," the yellow vulpine asked," and if so, what happened?"

"It's me Miles," Chris replied, "and as for what happened, let's just say it was an accident involving one of your unfinished inventions that's irreversible. I've come to terms with it."

"Well the snag is simple," Snow responded after collecting his thoughts, "when Tails and I joined the tribewe had to give up technology. The only tech the tribe allows is x-gear. Our plan involves using the Blue Typhoon mark two to get to their homeworld but neither of us could pilot it without breaking tribal law. Oh, and another thing we had to do upon joining was give up our old lives, to include taking new names. I'm not Nova Prower anymore, I'm Snow the Werefox."

"Prower," Amy asked in confusion, "I thought your last name was Hunter?"

"He's actually my twin," Tails replied, "I didn't recognize him because we were seperated at brith. Oh, and my name isn't Miles Prower anymore, it's Tails the Werefox."

"Hate to say it," Sonic said, "but we can't help you."

"Why," Tails asked, "I thought we were all friends?"

"We are," the blue blur responded, "but we prefer to stay away from dealing with the Black Arms, to many sore spots."

"Never thought the great hero Sonic the Hedgehog was a chicken shit," Tails said venomously, "I don't see why I ever idolised you like I did."

"You've changed," Sonic shot back, while everyone but the tribe members looked at the young fox in surprise, "you used to be kind and polite. I knew this would happen if you stayed with these, these neanderthals!"

Now it was the tribe's turn to look at them in surprise. "Get the fuck out of here, all of you," Tails growled threateningly, "I'm glad I joined. They freed me from my misery, showed me kindness and opened my eyes. Now that you've spoken I realize who my real friends and family are! It sure the fuck ain't the Freedom Fighters or you so called Sonic Heroes. It's the Were Tribe, good bye forever shitheads. I never want to see you again!" Rather than allow Sonic to push the already pissed off Were's any further, Shadow warped the entire gang away.

"Well, there goes that plan," Doug said, "now what?"

"You guys train," Snow replied, knowing it wouldn't be wise to let everyone dwell, "Rain and Doug, Tails and Chase, Barby and Swift, Dark and Cora. Those are your assigned pairings this time. Your objectives are to track the other pairs and snatch their ribbons while avoiding detection yourselves. Go!" Everyone split off to do their training assignment. Once the others were gone Snow looked over his shoulder at a nearby bush. "You can come out now," he said, "i know you four are there." The bush rustled and Aero, Pyra, Bunnie and a pretty, young violet she-hog came out.

"How'd ya know it was us shuga-fox," the southern rabbit asked, "we were as silent as mice!"

"Wasn't hard," the young vulpine replied simply, "the breeze made it to where you were upwind of me. I could pick up your scent. Oh, and who is this?"

"This is someone who wishes to be an apprentice hunter," Aero replied, "she's tribe-born but her parents perished when she was two. Bunnie has been caring for her since. I'll let her introduce herself. She asked to be trained by one of our best trackers. We couldn't think of anyone better than you."

The she-hog stepped forward boldly, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Prince Snow. Your alot cuter than you looked from a distance. I'm Starlight the Werehog, would you be willing to accept me as your apprentice?" She then bowed politely.

'She's cute,' Snow thought as he looked her over, 'She does have the potential to be a great fighter and tracker. She looks very slender and agile, which are good. Plus she is pretty and i've always been a sucker for a pretty face and flattery.' "I accept," he said aloud, "but I hope you know i can be a very demanding teacher. If you want personal training from me you have to earn it. I have ten other apprentices that you'll have to compete with for my attention. The way you get that is by making yourself stand out above the rest. Do you still wish to be my apprentice?"

Starlight nodded, "I would like nothing better."

"We heard everything," Aero stated, bringing the conversation back to point.

"Why don't you lay out more of this plan to rescue your friends," Pyra asked.

"What good will it do," the fox replied with a sigh as he flopped on the ground, "the plan hinged on the assistance of the Freedom Fighers and Heroes, because the Typhoon and it's weapons are forbidden by the tribe?"

"Things can change," Aero replied crypticly.

Snow looked at him curiously and said, "Well, Tails and I use to be mechanics before we joined the tribe. Our plan to rescue the girls was to use a spaceship that we built to get to their homeworld. We were only going to take my pack with us. Once there we were going to scout around and locate where the girls were being held and the best way to infiltrate and extract them. That's pretty much the gist of it."

"That is a good plan suga-fox," Bunnie replied.

"Yes," Aero agreed, "but i do see something missing."

"Yeah," the snowy fox replied, "nobody to pilot the ship."

"Wrong," Pyra said, "it has twwo really good pilots; you and tails." At this Snow did a perfect impression of a railway tunnel.

"What's missing," the elder fox picked up, "is more fighters, more Hunters. This isn't just a chance to rescue the girls, this is a chance to show Black Doom that you can't attack us and get away with it."

"Am I missing something," the confused kit asked after picking has jaw off the ground.

"All will be explained," Aero replied with a smile.

"If you will excuse us," Pyra said, "we need to muster the tribe for a meeting. Gather your Warriors and come to the gathering place in one hour." With that said Aero, Pyra and Bunnie left.

One Hour Later

Snow and Tails figited nervously. This wasn't their first tribal gathering by any means, but it was their first one standing infront of the entire tribe, right next to Aero and Pyra. They stood there, in the fading light, fur freshly washed and groomed so it glistened, fresh green tribal markings visible.

"I know that everyone is wondering why a gathering was called," Aero started, "it's rare for the tribe to assemble like this."

"Alot has happened recently," Pyra picked up, "and it needs to be brought to the entire tribe as it affects us all."

"Well," a Weretiger called out, "I've noticed new people and those weird aliens that killed my older brother. Is that what this is about?"

"Yes and more," the amber she-hog replied candidly, "all will be explained but first there are new members to introduce."

"I would like to let our youngest hunter, Snow the Werefox introduce them," Aero said as he and Pyra stepped back.

The white fox steadied himself as all eyes turned to him. Stepping forward boldly he spoke, "Weith new members we of the tribe grow stronger. Even with our recent losses we can rejoyce, knowing that we still grow ever stronger! Let me now introduce to you Doug Doberman, who has chosen the name Doug the Weredog, Dark, who has chosen the name Dark the Werefox and, this last one i say with great pride, my twin brother Miles Prower, who has chosen the name Tails the Werefox as his tribal name!" Snow motioned them forward and grabbed Tails and Dougs hand while Dark grabbed Tails empty hand and Raised the in the air. The tribe erupted into cheers, howls and applause.

After everyone had clamed down Aero and Pyra stepped back up and Pyra said, "Not only do we have new members but the future of the tribe is also now secure. In keeping with tribal custom, as I am barren and unable to have children, Aero and I have adopted to young members of the tribe to be our children. They stand by us now, the tribe's only two to have the pure blood of the great nine-tailed fox warriors of old, the fox twins Snow and Tails!" This was obviously popular with the tribe as everyone erupted into cheers.

"Times are changing," Aero said once everyone was quiet, "never before have so many of the tribe lost their lives to those who we seek to live in peace and harmony with. If we're to survive, we must adapt. It became apparent to Pyra and myself when we were forced to flee Westopolis Woods that using modern things might be beneficial. After the recent attack by these creatures from another world we had a serious talk and have decided to lift the ban on technology. We will still hold to most of our ways but we will start to incorporate more tech into our lives."

"There is still two more items to bring forth," Pyra picked up, "the first is to announce that a new pack has arisen in the tribe. We are more a community than a tribe and the pack law still stands. Packs are recognized and allowed to names themselves once there are six or more living together. This pack aptly calls itself the Kitsune Warriors, it's comprised of two Hunters and eleven Apprentice Hunters. Their pack leader, or Alpha, is Snow. With that said, we will once again turn things over to our son to address the last thing we wanted to set forth." Once again the two leaders stepped back.

"As some of you are aware," Snow said as he stepped forward, "when the creatures attacked, three of our own were taken captive. One thing we are known for is never leaving our own behind. To this effect, as well as to retaliate for the attack in which we lost so many of our friends and family, my brother and I have come up with a plan. We plan to take the fight to their doorstep, rescue our tribemates and avenge the deaths of our friends and family! Originally I was only going to take the pack I lead, but Aero and Pyra, after telling them, don't think ten is enough. Tails and I have beaten these creature, called the Black Arms, and their leader Black Doom once before as members of the Sonic Heroes. We asked for their help but were turned down. I won't sugar coat it, there is a chance some who go won't return. The Arms are relentless and cold, most are merely animalistic with low intelligence. I won't force anyone to come but I do ask for volunteers to come along on what could very well be a suicide mission."

"What good will our bows, swords and daggers do against them. They use much higher tech than we do," a white and black Weretiger asked.

"They won't," Snow replied, "but Tails and I were mechanics and inventors before we joined, back when we were Miles and Nova. I was exceptionally good at making weapons and high-tech bodyarmor. We have all we built stored nearby, to include a spaceship called the Blue Typhoon. Anyone who volunteers will be outfitted with and trained in the use of this equipment. I would prefer only Hunters volunteer."

"Y'all ain't leavin yo Aunt Bunnie behind suga," Bunnie called out, "every fighting force that goes to battle without a medic is foolish!"

Snow grinned, "Wasn't thinking of it Aunt Bunnie!"

"That's why you and Tails are my smart little nephews," the southern Wererabbit replied.

"You'll need experienced Hunters to act as Commanders," a scarred grey wolf called out, "Hawk the Werewolf at your service. Oh, and I don't think you should leave out the Apprentice Hunters. Youth and inexperience could bring more flexibility than you'd believe."

"I stand corrected," the white fox conceeded, "Apprentice Hunters are welcome as well. Welcome to the team Hawk, you're still as sharp of tongue and quick witted as I've heard you were in youth." More people volunteered shortly thereafter. When Snow and his pack left the clearing, one hundred Hunters, one hundred Apprentice Hunters and fifty others followed them. Snow led the way to the place he use to call home, a smile on his face. The next three days looked to be interesting...

A pink hedgehog lay awake next to an equally restless ebony hedgehog. "Can you sleep Shadz," she asked.

"No Ames," he replied, "I can't stop feeling guilty for abandoning Snow. He;s like a brother to me, plus he's always been there for me. He always puts others before himself."

Yeah," Amy said with a sigh, "both of those foxes have golden hearts. I honestly wasn't surprised to find out that they were brothers. I feel we should apologize and help them."

"I agree," Shadow replied, "I think we all should. Tomorrow we'll round everyone up." Just them Amy's phone went off.

She picked it up and looked at the screen before answering it, "Hey Sally, what's up?"

"_Are you and Shadow asleep_," Sally asked, "_if your not come to Snow and Tails place. I've already called everyone else. Looks like we're all on a guilt trip_."

"We're awake," Amy replied, "we'll be there soon girl, bye."

"_Alright, bye_," Sally said and hung up.

"What's up," Shadow asked after Amy hung up.

"Sally wants us to meet her at Snow and Tails place," Amy replied.

"Then let's go," Shadow said with a smile. They both dressed and headed out.

Once the Were's got to Snow and Tails place Tails noticed the lights on and pointed it out. "I see them too bro," Snow said, "Tails and Bunnie come with me, everyone else wait here." The three approached and entered the house. It looked like a reunion in there, all the Sonic Heroes and Knothole Freedom Fighters were there! "What's going on," Snow asked cautiously.

"Well,looks like we don't need to find them," Sonic said with his usualy cocky grin.

"Find us for what you sorry excuse for a pincussion," Tails asked venomously.

"Easy little buddy," the blue blureplied, holding his hands up, "we wanted to apologize and say we decided to help."

"You two have always been there for us," Sally said as she stepped forward, "we should do the same." The two foxes nodded then rushed up and hugged her.

"Oh mah stars," a southern accented voice exclaimed, "is that you Sally-girl?"

"Yes, it's me Bunnie," Sally replied with a smile.

"So," Chris spoke up, "Who's going to pilot the Blue Typhoon?"

"Snow and I are," Tails answered, "Aero and Pyra lifted the ban on technology. We also have two hundred tribe warriors and apprentices and fifty others with us. Two hundred and sixty-one including us from the tribe are going."

"We'll need you help teaching them," Snow added.

"Teaching them what," Amy asked.

Teaching them how to use the weapons and armor I designed and built," the white fox replied.

"How long do we have to get them ready," Shadow asked.

"Three days," Tails responded.

"Then we'd better get started," Sally said.

"I agree," Bunnie replied. Snow led them out to meet the others and they all got started with the training.

Three Days Later

It had taken two days to teach the tribal warriors to use the weapons and armor and everyone used the third day to relax and get better aquianted. Snow and Starlight were laying on their bellies on the roof, leisurly using their high powered sniper rifles to shoot robotic drones out of the sky.

"You're a fast learner Star," Snow complimented the hedgehog as he bullseyed one of the drones. They were the only ones up and were really enjoying their game.

"Thanks, Snowy," she said sweetly, "your a great teacher."

The fox blushed, "I couldn't be blessed with a better student or a more loyal friend. I have something for you, a gift and maybe a promise for the future." With that said the fox reached into a pouch on his belt and grabbed out his second ribbon, then used it to tie her hair in a ponytail.

"Thank you," Starlight said with a smile, "this is the first gift i've been given. I will always treasure it." The two of them then went around and woke everyone.

Once everyone was awake and assembled Snow spoke up, "It's time, lets get going."

"Snow," Sally spoke up, "the rest of us have talked and decided something."

What is it," he asked.

"We've decided to let you lead us as well," Sonic answered.

Snow nodded, "Let's go."

'Hold on girls,' Tails thought, 'we're coming.' Without a single word, everyone boarded the Typhoon. Snow and Tails got into the pilot's nest and fired it up. They took off and left Earth behind.

"Next stop, the Arms Homeworld," Snow exclaimed...

**Well, here it is. The Seventh Chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. If you want, i am allowing my readers to decided on what then next arc in the story will be via a poll on my profile. The choices are mainly to do with what villan will be featured next. As always: Read, Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
